Mysterious Defender Eggrobo
by D'raekmus
Summary: A lone Eggrobo has appeared in Tokyo.  Devoid of memories and even its purpose, it imprints Raye Hino as its master.  What kind of insanity will this machine wishing to study humans will bring?  How exactly did it come to Earth?  Read on!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at a first person perspective in a fanfiction, so please don't criticize me too hard if I slip up at points. Anyways, this is from the perspective of a supposedly soulless machine. The main question to be answered is "Even if a person is not organic, does it still possess a human soul? Is it even possible?"

Most of this will swap from a third person perspective of certain events, to the mechanical observations of Eggrobo, mainly in the form of journal entries translated to be easier for the standard english reader to understand. I will try to maintain a first person perspective from the machine's point of view, however, in order to properly set up certain events/incidents (i.e. fights, locations, etc) I find it a lot easier if I use the third person perspective.

Now, though this is a Sonic/Sailor Moon crossover, the bulk of the story takes place in the Sailor Moon universe, with little to no references to the Sonic universe. I will say right now that it will seem that way for the first few chapters, at least, until I can give more information regarding the main protagonist, but I don't wish to spoil it for now, so sit back, and enjoy _Trials of a Badnik_.

In the Sailor Moon universe, it begins shortly (like the night before) before the events of Episode 7 in the first season. Thereafter, each chapter will try to maintain a close resemblance to the original Sailor Moon episodes (The english ones, that is, though I will put in slight pieces from the Japanese canon from time to time.), however, with the addition of a machine, expect some of them to be changed. A machine is a great ally, and a terrible hindrance.

Now, some of you might be annoyed, wondering if the Eggrobo here is an OC, I will say that this one is actually a hybrid: It's a real character from Sonic 3 & Knuckles (Best 2D Sonic game ever!), but little characterization was given on it, so I have chosen to give it a kind of backstory.

As always, constructive criticism is welcomed, and I encourage people to point out my errors, so that I can improve my own writing.

* * *

The opening twenty-eight seconds shows the Hikawa shrine, at night. As the camera pans, a light explodes, leaving a lone Eggrobo in shadows. The screen fades to black shortly after.

_GOMEN NE sunao ja nakute (I'm sorry I'm not candid.)_

The town of Tokyo is shown in the daytime in a shopping mall.

_yume no naka nara ieru (I can say it if in my dreams.)_

Raye Hino is skipping along, a big smile on her face, as a strange figure carries a large load of boxes and bought items. The items block any identifying features of the person.

_shikou kairo wa SHO-TO sunzen (My thoughts are about to short-circuit.)_

The day rapidly changes to night. In another part of Tokyo, Eggrobo watches the city. Suddenly he turns, spying a shadowy trio.

_ima sugu aitai yo (I want to see you right now!)_

The machine nods, and quickly blasts off.

_nakitaku naru you na moonlight (I'm just about to cry – moonlight)_

Drake Robotnik sweeps the Hikawa Temple, wearing a slightly unorthodox uniform.

_denwa mo dekinai midnight (I can't call you, either – midnight)_

In a room, Raye and Drake both offer prayers. Their hands briefly touch.

_datte junjou doushiyou (But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?)_

Serena pulls Drake's arm, trying to drag him into a nearby shop. Raye quickly pushes Serena away.

_HA-TO wa mangekyou (My heart is a kaleidoscope.)_

Drake runs in a strange, twilit scene. Suddenly, a burst of light reveals Eggrobo, who then flies off.

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare (With the light of the moon to guide us,)_

Sailor Mercury unleashes a bubble blast.

_Nandomo meguriau (We'll be brought together by fate many times over.)_

Sailor Mars releases fire Ignite.

_Seiza no mataki kazoe (Counting the twinklings of the constellations)_

Sailor Moon fires her Tiara.

_Uranau koi no yukue (is how I foretell our love's whereabouts.)_

Eggrobo momentarily poses, bomb in his left hand, laser blaster in right, and fires a powerful beam of energy.

_Onaji kuni ni umareta no (Born on the same earth)_

The trio pose, quickly joined by Eggrobo. In the background, Tuxedo Mask flings his cape.

_Mirakuru Romansu (Miracle romance)_


	2. Chapter 1: Error

Initializing EggmanOS v. 3.0.1b... Success.

Activating thinking systems... online and ready.

Connecting to primary body armament... connected and on standby.

Applying primary interface... success.

Accessing memory banks... Error. Memory banks corrupt. Initializing backup.

Opening backup journaling system... Opened, now displaying.

Hello, I am Eggrobo 00-22-69-55-99-34, or just simply Eggrobo. I am part of an elite designation of robot badniks. My purpose is to...2309ij8=23-piojp-=094iorepo[=-09u8ijh9u089i

ERROR: Unknown file failure. Unable to recover memories. Reverting to factory settings.

…

Factory settings successfully initialized.

Activation of observation programs successfully completed. Learning module initialized.

Now scanning for master registration.

…

* * *

Raye Hino sat on the steps outside the Hikawa Shrine, looking up at the starry sky. Her long, elegant, black hair trailed behind, free to hang wherever it pleased. Though the air was warm, the shrine maiden couldn't help but feel a slight chill.

_Something's happening out there... I can't see it, but I know... Something big will occur soon... something terrible._

Shrugging the thoughts off, Raye stood up, stretched, and began to head inside to get some sleep.

Suddenly, a bright flash enveloped the area, blinding her despite her arm thrown up to shield her eyes.

When the light died down, and Raye's eyes adjusted to the pale light once again, she gasped. Once, where there was nothing, a strange metal... thing fell down, completely limp.

Cautiously, Raye approached the strange object. It was large, probably the size of a human, roughly egg-shaped, with four limbs sticking out. She carefully picked up a nearby branch, and gently prodded it. The metal item didn't respond. Curiosity getting the best of her, Raye gently tapped on the exterior, ready to run if it moved. Her taps echoed, yet... there was another noise, from deep within, that responded to her taps, it seemed.

She tried tapping again. _Tap Tap._

She waited. Then, there it was.

_Thump Thump._

Raye pulled away a moment, trying to get a better look at the thing.

Most of the body appeared to be painted in red, with two yellow triangles placed on opposite sides. A small portion at the narrow end of the egg-shaped body was gray, with what appeared to be a face.

Suddenly, the eyes whirred, focusing.

Raye yelped slightly, and ran a few feet off into the bushes.

The machine gradually sat up, seemingly surveying its surroundings. It appeared lost, confused.

Raye shook her head, _No, it's a machine. It has no feeling, no emotion. It cannot feel lost nor confused._

A twig snapped. Wheeling around, Raye was startled to find the strange machine standing there, looking at her with... Curiosity?

Though she wanted to flee now more than ever, she realized that it would be better to stand firm, defiant.

The machine projected an eerie green light around her. Raye felt her resolve slightly waver, but she stood her ground, staring fearless into the strange being.

When the light vanished, the machine spoke in a metallic monotone, "Who are you?"

She gritted her teeth, but replied, "Raye. Raye Hino."

The machine seemed to be taking a few minutes contemplating this. Raye braced herself for the worst.

After what seemed like an eternity, the machine replied, "Master registration complete. Raye Hino is my master."

* * *

Master registration complete.

Accessing databank...

Information:

Name: Raye Hino

Appears to be a teenage human female. Has black hair, dark eyes, and a determined look. Clothing analysis indicates subject to be of high religious ranking. Appears to prefer the color red.

Notes: This article is currently a stub. More information will be added as observation of the master continues. Appears to be intimidated by chassis.

creating databand journaling page... Success.

_I do not know what has brought me here to this strange world. However, upon activation, I followed the factory default setting of storing the first sentient I come into contact with as my master. Subject is a young human female named Raye Hino. She appears to be in her teens. Appears to be fearful of me. Must take precautions to prevent further fright._

…

_Master has fainted for unknown reason. Activating medical assistance modules._

* * *

Raye knew she was dreaming. No man could be that strong, yet gentle. It didn't matter, this dream was one she could enjoy all she liked, and never wake up. She felt his muscular, yet soft arms cradle her body. Not a single bump was felt. This was the kind of man anyone could love.

She leaned against his chest. It was firm and strong. She quietly listened to the warm beating of his heart.

_Thump Thump._

What appeared to be all but too soon, Raye found herself laying down upon a feathery bed, as the man garbed in a crimson suit gradually leaned inwards, about to kiss her.

She pursed her lips in anticipation.

Suddenly, she felt something moist and cold placed upon her forehead. Her dream vanished, replaced by a strange machine and a garden. Was that a concerned look in its eyes?

_Remember, Raye, a machine cannot think. It does not have emotions. It can't be concerned, or any other type of emotion or feeling._

Raye groaned, and tried to sit up. She stopped when a sharp pain coursed through the back of her head. She hissed, as she instinctively felt the knot. What she instead felt was a set of carefully placed bandages, set up just so that it wouldn't tangle with her hair, nor would it be noticeable.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Startled, the machine backed up a few feet. "I... am Eggrobo, serial number 002269559934."

Standing up shakily, but bravely stepping forward regardless, Raye demanded, "Why are you here? Do you wish to invade this world?" Her eyes burned with a strange rage. Deep down, she was feeling slightly paranoid. _This is my home, and I'm not about to let some alien machine try to destroy it._

Eggrobo continued to shrink back. "Error: unable to recover purpose. System is corrupt. Need guidance."

Raye stopped, perplexed. "You mean, you don't even know what your purpose is?"

The machine stopped retreating. "System fulfills two primary functions. Priority one is to fulfill primary programming or purpose. Priority two is to fulfill the master's wish."

She looked at the robot under a new light. "So, with your primary purpose erased..."

"I can only perform priority two: Fulfill my master's wish." Eggrobo looked Raye in the eyes. "What is your wish, my master?"

Raye now backed away slightly. The machine made no movement, keen on receiving her answer. "Tell me, why am I your master?" she asked.

Eggrobo stared at her, as its mind processed what she had asked. With mechanical bluntness, it replied, "Upon activation, it is standard for all badnik machines to register the first intelligent being as the master. When I was activated, you were the nearest person. Therefore, you are the master."

Raye's eyes widened slightly. _My own robotic servant... What next? Talking cats?_

She stood up, looking the machine in the eye. "Alright, first things first, call me 'Raye'. Master just sounds so... dark. It gives me the creeps."

The machine replied, "Preference noted, Raye."

"And secondly," she continued, as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, "You can't just stay here. Follow me." She then walked in towards the inner courtyard of the temple, motioning the machine to follow.

Wordlessly, Eggrobo obeyed, silently mimicking her steps.

The gentle patter of rain began to fill the area, causing the machine to stop for a moment, listening to the downpour. "Intriguing," it commented, recording the melodic noise.

"Are you just going to sit out there, or are you going to follow me inside?" the priestess shouted.

Reluctantly, the machine followed her in, its mechanical mind still entranced by the rain, how it seemed to change the area.

* * *

Raye opened a small doorway, leading into a rather modest bedroom. "This is my room. You're more than welcome to stay in here, but I might need you to leave at least a few times, for privacy reasons."

Eggrobo nodded. "Understood, Raye," it replied, and began to survey the room.

It was a typical bedroom, with a bed, a well-kept desk, and an organized bookcase. On one side, the door to a closet was closed.

"Now, we're going to have to find you a place to hide, until I can figure out what to do with you," she continued, looking around her room for something large enough to hide a six-foot machine. She pulled out a small lampshade. "Hey, you could be a light!" she said, placing the shade on Eggrobo's head.

After a few minutes, Raye removed it. "Nah, it wouldn't work. You're a little too tall to be a lamp." and continued looking for another item.

"Would the closet be an ideal place of concealment?" the machine queried, indicating the door.

She snapped her fingers. "Of course! Nobody ever checks my closet anyways. The only problem is that..." she began, as Eggrobo opened the door.

A large pile of junk washed over the badnik, burying the poor machine.

"I keep a lot of things in there, too..." she finished, embarrassed.

For several minutes, silence reigned supreme, until, suddenly, all the materials flowed back into the closet, pushed by Eggrobo, in a rather organized fashion. "Perfect hiding place located, activating camouflage protocols."

The machine then crouched in a far corner, reducing its size by almost half. Raye gasped slightly, amazed that such a robot could compress itself so tightly.

Eventually, she smiled, and said, "If you need anything, please, feel free to ask."

Eggrobo looked up towards its master, and replied, "There is one thing I do wish to know..."

The priestess looked towards the machine, curious, "Yes? What is it?"

"I... wish to learn more about you and your species. I want to understand your culture, your abilities, and..." the machine hesitated before finishing, "your emotions."

Raye cocked her head, taken slightly aback by the odd request. "You want to know what it's like to be human?" she asked.

The machine nodded, "Affirmative, Raye."

Unsure of how to progress, the priestess eventually replied, "Tell you what, starting tomorrow afternoon, I'll start teaching you how to act like a person?

Eggrobo replied, "Understood, Raye, I will comply. I am grateful for your kindness."

For a moment, Raye could have sworn she saw something like joy dancing in the machine's eyes.

"Now, I need you to stay in here. I need to get some sleep. Do not get up until I call you. Good night."

"Good night, Raye." the robot replied as she shut the door.

* * *

Writing new journal file... success.

Beginning transcription... started.

_What a strange world I have found myself in. I found a master, helped her when she fainted, and even was allowed to follow her home. This must be what my dictionary systems refer to as "tolerance"._

_But, what I found to be more intriguing was that strange noise made during that normal precipitation. The strange, melodic sound seemed to soothe my circuits. I have recorded the sound for later analysis. I must figure out why it's so relaxing to me._

_Additionally, my master, who insists I refer to as "Raye", seems to be of a kind sort. I do look forward to obeying her, and learning from her guidance._

_I cannot help but wonder why I am in this world. What was my primary purpose? Why was I sent here? Who am I?_

_I have run these questions through my processors multiple times, yet they always return unanswered. Perhaps, with time, my corrupted memories will repair, giving insight into what my real purpose is. A machine without a purpose is... useless, after all._

_I do not know why I wish to understand humans. Does it have something to do with my purpose?_

_Such questions must wait for now. Continually processing questions I cannot answer will do me no good. I suppose I should, like Raye, get some 'sleep', at least, as close to sleep as a machine can get._

Initializing Standby mode...

Powering down system sensors... complete.

Deactivating primary receptors... complete.

Leaving audio processing devices on for wakeup mode.

Clocking down processors... success.

Reducing power consumption to minimum... finished.

Now entering Standby mode.


	3. Chapter 2: Study of Humans

The next morning, Raye carefully opened her closet door. She stared for a few minutes at the robot now living in her closet. It seemed so peaceful, so serene...

_It's a machine, idiot! It can't have feelings, remember?_

But still... it seemed to be different than the typical robot image.

Raye shuddered. There was some kind of odd vibe about this Eggrobo that... didn't feel right. There was no better way to describe it.

She reached in, and knocked on the machine's dome. "Hey, wake up!"

* * *

Raye silently sat in front of the small table, eating her modest breakfast. Eggrobo sat opposite, imitating her sitting, and staring at her, analyzing her every movement. The robot appeared to be entranced with everything she did, finding every little motion as intriguing as watching a fireworks display.

Finally, she was sick of his unbreaking glance, and slammed her bowl down. "Will you stop staring at me? It's rude!" she shouted, a little harsher than she meant.

Immediately, Eggrobo lowered its head, staring instead at the table. After several minutes in silence, it replied, "I am sorry, Raye. It's just that I find you fascinating to study. I have a hard time not trying to analyze your every action."

Hidden behind her bowl, Raye slightly blushed. _Don't be so flustered,_ she chastised herself. _It's a machine, it doesn't mean what you think it does._

Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of the young priestess, and she found herself asking, "What do you find so interesting about me?"

"Well, the first thing would be your need for nourishment at regular intervals. I understand, according to my undamaged databanks, that humans need some type of food to recharge their bodies. As a badnik, I have a reactor that will continue providing me my power for several thousand years."

Eggrobo leaned forward slightly, rousing itself to look Raye in the eyes again. "What I find intriguing in particular is the rather wide variety available to your kind. Machines like myself typically are restricted on what kind of energy we can consume and utilize, typically electrical. Meanwhile, human food appears to fill every possibility. Right now, I see that, in your refrigeration device, you have what my systems identify as Ice cream, Milk, a wide assortment of vegetables, and beef towards the front. There's also something I cannot identify towards the back."

The priestess sighed. _Ask a silly question..._ she thought, as she asked, "How did you know what was in the fridge? I was with you the whole time, yet I didn't see you make any motion in that direction, let alone look inside it."

Eggrobo explained, "I am equipped with a wide variety of sensors, including X-ray and thermal imaging, allowing me to see through most materials."

The machine noticed that Raye now drew her arms across her chest. "Why are you doing that?" it asked, curious.

A look of anger flashed across her face, "You know full well why. You're looking at me with that X-ray sensor of yours!" she accused.

Eggrobo tilted its head in confusion. "That is illogical. You pose no threat to me. Why would I scan you for any concealed weapons? Does not compute."

Glaring suspiciously at the robot, she asked, "Well, let's just say that it's... wrong to look at another person unclothed." Raye promptly went into an explanation about public decency, and the importance of clothing.

When she finished up, Eggrobo nodded, "Understood, Raye. I will store this lecture for future reference"

The priestess nodded, "Good. Now, while you process that, I need to go to school." She placed her bowl in the sink, and began to pick up her bags.

"School?" the machine asked.

"It's... where humans get an education- information- to improve ourselves and society."

"An intriguing concept. According to my systems, machines are 'educated' by having the information uploaded to their hard drives, and utilized in a similar fashion." Eggrobo commented, as he watched Raye go out the door.

She quickly stuck her head back in, and said, "Stay within the shrine, and keep out of trouble, and sight, for that matter."

The machine merely nodded, and replied, "Affirmative, I will comply."

* * *

Initiating thought logging... complete.

Beginning logs:

When my master left to go to this strange place she called "school", I felt something at a loss. I had no memories to review, save for her explanation on privacy.

I suppose I understand. I mean, I wouldn't want everyone looking at my internal circuitry.

I looked outside. The shrine was still largely deserted, save for an old man tending to some cherry trees. Judging from his dress, I was able to conclude that he was a resident of this area, though his garb was more of a blue color, as opposed to my master's red dress.

I knew my master commanded me to stay out of sight, but I couldn't help myself. In my circuits, I felt an overwhelming need to study human behavior, to understand how to react in certain situations with a given stimulus.

Keeping as quiet as possible, I concealed myself in a nearby pile of bushes. The area was perfect: The bushes covered even my largest, most reflective parts, while still granting me a wide field of view.

And so I sat, waiting to examine humans.

* * *

After several hours passed, I watched the entire temple seemingly come alive. People flooded the area in such quantities that I couldn't quite keep up with the sheer volume.

With mild amusement, I watched as they took pictures of the surrounding area. I suppose, since human memory differs from machines so much, they need a physical key to unlock their stored memories.

I stopped watching for a moment. Suppose that I could unlock my own memories in a similar manner? The only problem would be finding a trigger.

Shortly, I shrugged the idea off. A machine's life can last many times more than a human's. I could easily serve Raye, and later figure out my primary purpose.

I continued observing in silence. Some people were tying strips of paper into some of the more bare trees. I would have to ask Raye about that ritual when she returned.

What intrigued me most, however, was a rather large congregation of what appeared to be human females gathered around a table. I zoomed in, focusing my audio and visual receptors on the scene.

"... I'm going to put on my own good luck charm on now."

"Do you really think it'll work?"

"We'll find out, won't we?"

_Interesting,_ I found myself thinking. _These females believe that certain objects bestow good luck._ Surely, I should do some research into this good luck charm concept myself.

I zoomed out, and noticed a strange man. Rather, he wasn't strange in appearance, just another temple worker, but there was something... strange about him. I couldn't quite reason why. My analyzers indicated that he was an ordinary human. Yet, I could not shake the feeling that there was something... more about this man.

Perhaps further study of this stranger could provide come answers.

* * *

After further observation, I could not find anything unusual about this man. It seems that my system suffered a slight bug. I will have to go through a debugging cycle once I enter my standby phase.

Once I turned my attention away, I noticed that Raye returned, in the same styled clothing that I saw her in the night before. She seemed troubled somehow. But, that could have been the same bug in my system that suspected that other man.

I watched as another group of girls purchased the same good luck charms. To be honest, I do not believe that any outer force can somehow affect the outcome. The odds cannot be influenced by a nonlinear function, like mythical objects.

When I looked around, I noticed that the girls were being talked to by that strange old man. I focused my audio receptors once again upon the scene, curious.

"Then let me give you my blessing of good luck," the old human said, and began to perform a strange dance.

If I had a mouth, I would have smiled. This foolish idea that dances and motions could influence the likelihood of an event was just amusing.

When the man stopped, I tracked the girls, as they walked away. They appeared to be laughing. My guess was at the way that old man acted. Had my emotional processor been online, I probably would have laughed as well.

I watched as the girls continued on their way. It was just strange, these humans...

My thoughts were cut short as my sensors went crazy. When I turned to the group, I noticed that their energy readings were dropping at an alarming rate, like something was siphoning off their very life force.

Or someone...

I quickly scanned the nearby area, tracing the energy trail to a nearby bush. However, I was too late. Whatever had drained their energy had vanished. I could not get any kind of lock on the energy. It had simply disappeared.

I turned to where my master was, in time to see her attack one of the new girls I had noticed approach. All I could think of was how strong that kick must have been.

I did not have much time to look upon this strange unconscious figure, as she was quickly taken inside.

Sneaking a quick look, I noticed that there was a clear shot from my bush to the inside, where, hopefully, I could find some cover. However, it would mean that I would be exposed for approximately 2.54 seconds, long enough for someone to catch a glimpse.

However, my system believed that Raye should know of this strange phenomenon. If I was not careful, she could have her energy drained. I need to protect my master!

* * *

I managed to avoid detection, though I saw where several people were looking about, confused.

That didn't matter to me, Raye needed to know what was going on.

As I dashed down a hallway, focusing in on my master's unique genetic signature, I suddenly heard voices.

I looked about me, searching for a hiding space. Unfortunately, this particular hall was unfurnished, so my hiding place was limited to one location.

Without even giving the idea a second process, I scrambled up the wall, and clung to the ceiling for dear life.

I watched as the unconscious female from earlier walked through, followed by two others, her friends, I reasoned.

"Did you see Jed?" one asked.

"Yeah, he's totally a hunk" another replied.

I watched in curiosity as the trio left. Jed... could they be referring to that strange temple worker I saw earlier?

However, I did not ponder on this too long, as I quickly dropped to the floor once they were gone.

I continued following the genetic signature of my master, until I came to a small room, with a large fire burning at the center.

Raye appeared to be in front of it, crouched down into a kneeling position. I stood there, silently watching her.

"Please, help me find the solution to these problems," I heard her muttering.

Quite abruptly, she turned towards me, standing up in mid-spin. "What are you doing here?" She shouted.

"My apologies, Raye," I started. Even though my systems weren't programmed for emotion, I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. "It's just that I've noticed something that you should be aware of," I finished as I relayed my observations.

Immediately, I saw her face change. Instead of cold fury, I saw her thinking. "I wonder... Buses have been disappearing around here as well. Can the two be related?" she asked.

"My incident emulation indicates that the current evidence is too little to make any conjecture either way. Why would one drain energy, then have the shells vanish? Energy in humans, as I understand, is a renewable resource. Unless the energy drainer wished to take the humans to a hidden place, to establish as small energy factories. But then, why drain the energy from their bodies first..."

Raye looked curiously at me when I made such a statement. "How long did it take you to think that?"

I replied as best as I could, "Approximately fifty-six microseconds, give or take a nanosecond."

She appeared uninterested in my response, and replied, "Alright. Since your sensors were able to pick up where the energy was being siphoned from, I want you to scout out the nearest bus station from here. Keep an eye out for anything strange."

I nodded in agreement, "I will comply. However, my reasoning transistors indicate that it would be best to wait until night before I go there, due to my mechanical appearance.

Surprisingly, she pulled out a long trench coat and black fedora. "I figured on that. While I was walking home from school, I picked these up for you. They should conceal as much of you as possible." She blushed slightly, "I had to guess on the sizes."

I was taken completely aback by this. Kindness, it certainly fit what she did here. She had bought me a method in which I could move around. Granted, it was to complete a mission, but still, she had taken the time to purchase these for me. Though I knew little of currency and economics, I still had enough knowledge of capitalism to infer that she used money that was rightfully hers to get this.

I picked up the clothes, and stood for a few moments, staring at them. Finally, after working up the courage, looked towards Raye, and asked, "Could you put these on for me? I'm afraid I do not know how to exactly apply it."

Giggling, for reasons I do not know, Raye replied, "Of course. It'll be like dressing up a giant doll." Why she compared me to a doll, I didn't understand. There were some similarities, true, but I was much more animate, much more intellectual than a regular doll.

When she finished slipping the coat and hat on my body, I stood in front of a nearby mirror, looking at how the coat perfectly hid my mechanical body and limbs, while the hat was perfectly tilted to conceal my mechanical dome. In all respects, I looked human enough, albeit a little on the shady side.

"Well?" my master asked.

"It will work. The clothing is perfect." I turned towards her. "Thank you." I stated, as is the proper custom my databanks showed.

Raye's face turned red as she placed a hand behind her head. I would come to find out later that this was her typical gesture to indicate that she was flattered. "It was nothing, Eggrobo. Besides, if you're going to stay here, I as might as well get some use out of you."

* * *

I stood underneath a nearby awning, as I awaited the next bus. After a short while, I noticed that a large group of females arrived, standing at the bus line. I silently activated my scanner. It was just as I observed with the earlier group leaving the temple: every person there had energy levels in dangerously low levels. Any less and they would collapse, unable to move.

As I watched, I heard two females, different from the rest of the group, arrive.

"Come on, Serena. We need to find out the truth about these buses disappearing." the teal-haired one said to her companion, a blonde-haired female with two strange, spherical tufts of hair on opposite sides of her head. In her arms sat a small feline, of the domesticated breeds. This one was black, with a strange crescent marking on its head.

Typically, cats do not have such a strange mark, so it goes without saying that I was interested in finding out about this odd feline.

But I was stopped short of thinking further as the bus arrived. I carefully scanned it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a typical vehicle of mass transportation.

As the group of humans boarded, the driver noticed my staring. Docking her hat slightly, she asked, "Getting on?" There seemed to be a slightly odd note in her voice.

"No, I'm just waiting for a friend to arrive," I explained, making up a story off the top of my head.

"Well, then, you should go home. This is the last bus of the day." The driver fixed me with a glare, something that my logic processor found to be highly suspicious.

However, before I could formulate a reply, a scream overloaded my audio receivers. In order to prevent any damage, I quickly lowered the volume, in time to make out a female voice blubbering.

"But I don't wanna get on the bus."

"Serena! Don't you want to get to the bottom of this bus rumor?"

I now noticed that the blonde one, apparently called Serena, was grasping the pole next to the bus tightly.

"But, the bus driver scares me." the girl replied, eyes tearing up for another round of crying.

If I could have predicted this, I would have asked Raye to pick me up an umbrella. The water from that girl's eyes was already soaking through my coat.

However, I couldn't help but comment, "The fear of a bus, especially its driver, is completely illogical."

The teal-haired female nodded in agreement, now noticing me for the first time.

But Serena continued to scream and cry. Pathetic, really.

I was about to give up, and return to Raye, when my internal sensors suddenly went crazy. I isolated the cause to be a time-space distortion, possibly caused by forcing a rift between dimensions open. I turned towards the area of highest disturbance, and watched as the bus suddenly lifted off, into a black hole.

To say I was in shock would have been an understatement, had I been able to display it. For such a wanton rift to appear would require impressive amounts of energy. Perhaps that's why the mysterious assailant was draining energy then making the girls disappear? That motive made perfect sense. In this alternate dimension, the drainer could easily make these girls energy factories.

As I thought about all this, I realized that there had to be some kind of device capable of sapping their energy, otherwise, the energy would remain in its place in the human body. I began to consider every item those females had. What was the one thing in common...

I scratched dresses off. It had to be something bought from within the temple, since it appeared that only girls coming from that area disappeared. Purses were also removed, since, like the dresses, they were purchased outside the temple.

I considered these 'good luck' charms. They were bought within the temple, and every girl appeared to have them...

When I finally compiled my observations to report back to Raye, I noticed that Serena had ran back from somewhere, out of breath.

"Come on, Amy, Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," she whined, grabbed the blue-haired female's arm, and ran off.

I sighed slightly, "People are confusing. One moment here, the next moment there." As I turned to return to the temple, I noticed that the same black cat was sitting there, looking at me. I watched it as well, each on one of us staring at the other.

Eventually, the cat broke its glance, and wandered nonchalantly off. Shrugging, I left in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Raye asked, as she sat on her bed that night.

I recited everything that happened that day, providing a video recording of the bus moving through the rift.

"Where does it go?" she demanded, starting to show small signs of frustration and fear.

"I'm afraid I could not gauge the location. It's the trickery involving higher-dimension equations and algorithms. Time and space become meaningless."

She nodded, "I see. Tomorrow, I want you to go down there, and get on the bus you see under the same circumstances. If you find out where it goes, try to return some of the passengers on those buses to our world."

I nodded as well, "Understood. I will begin your plan of action tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3: Sailor Mars awakens

The next morning, when I started up, I saw that Raye had left a small note on the inside of the closet. It didn't say much except, "Attending to temple duties. First bus arrives at 9:45. Good luck. -Raye"

I checked my internal time. That gave me about thirty minutes to walk down there and scout it out.

In preparation, I pulled my black trench coat and fedora onto my body, having learned where everything went from that one brief session of assistance from my master. Without giving the room a second glance, I walked outside.

Just as I was about to exit the shrine, I felt a presence bump into me. I turned around, and saw that strange worker from the other day.

"I'm sorry" was all he said, as he walked towards the good luck charm stand.

I didn't reply as I had already gone down halfway to the bus stop, and saw Serena cowering in a corner.

She appeared to still be afraid, so I simply stood next to her, pretending like she wasn't there, until I broke the silence. "Going to try getting on the bus today?" was all I asked.

Serena nodded slightly. "I'm going to try."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll go on at the same time you do."

She shook her head, "Oh, no. I couldn't do that. Besides, you might be some stranger looking for young girls or something.

As confused as I was about her statement, I figured it would be better if I just played along, to help retain my human guise. I shrugged, and replied, "Alright."

I looked towards the cat sitting next to her. "I take it this feline is yours?"

She smiled, completely forgetting about getting on the bus, as she picked up the cat. "Yep, this is Luna." she remarked, holding the cat towards me. "Go ahead, pet her. She won't bite."

Cautiously, I extended my hand, and gently stroked the feline's fur. I carefully regulated the pressure on my hands, enough to provide sensation, yet not enough to cause pain.

After a few minutes, I pulled my hand away. For some reason, a warm feeling blossomed within my chassis. I made a note to check my reactor settings later. I didn't want a meltdown.

I was about to comment on how nice this Luna seemed, as the bus pulled up. All I could think of was how it arrived three minutes early.

However, as soon as the other girls got on, I immediately progressed forward. I turned towards Serena, and asked, "Getting on?"

I received my answer in the form of a scream, as the blonde yet again attached herself to the pole, refusing to let go. I sighed, and boarded.

The driver looked at me curiously. "I thought you were meeting a friend here," she commented.

I shrugged. "Turns out I was the one who was supposed to take the bus," and moved to the back, sitting next to an exhausted schoolgirl. Though faint, I was able to gather that there was still a small quantity of energy left in these girls. It wasn't enough to allow them movement, just to exist and generate more energy.

After a minute, I noticed that Serena boarded, wearing some kind of stewardess uniform, judging by the insignia on the front.

I heard her begin to say, "You're under arrest," when the bus suddenly accelerated. I was lucky enough to regain my balance within a half-second.

Serena wasn't so lucky. She bounced all over the place, nearly crushing her feline companion in the process.

I latched onto her and adjusted my balance servos accordingly, to compensate for the additional weight she placed upon my system as she leaned.

Serena looked up at me, scared. "Why are you doing this?"

Looking at her, I simply replied, "You were losing your balance. I merely interceded in order to prevent your excessive jostling from injuring any of the other riders."

Suddenly, I felt the very dimensions bend, which made me lose my balance being unable to adjust for spatial shifts beyond gravity. Unfortunately, my fall threw my hat off, showing my head to the girl. As if she wasn't frightened enough already.

I saw her move back. "Y-you're a robot." she stuttered, as tears filled her eyes.

"I know what I am. I was sent to investigate the disappearances." I replied, a little more hastily than I intended.

I saw Serena's eyes look at me with the same confusion Raye once had when I acknowledged her as the master. "So, you're on our side?" she asked.

Now, I was the one confused. Side? I haven't really thought of which 'Side' my master might fight. "Whichever side my master fights, I, too, shall combat." was the best I could reply.

I saw that she was about to ask more, when she was suddenly pulled out, thrown on some planetoid in this strange new dimension.

I noticed the driver had completely ignored me. Perhaps I could use this distraction to maneuver the bus back through the rift...

But, then, I heard a scream. As I looked out, I saw that the bus driver, now changed, held my master, Raye, by the throat, chocking her.

I knew I had to do something, to help her, but I did not have any combat capabilities.

That was when I felt a strange sensation. It burned within me, filling my processors with murderous thoughts towards that driver, who was now even less human than I was.

Before I could stop myself, I shouted, "Combat Mode Activate!"

I felt an amazing surge of power flowing through my cables. I could feel a jetpack materializing onto my back. In my right hand, a large pistol appeared, giving me a weapon to fight. I could feel my reactor core blazing, producing massive quantities of energy to support my new powers.

I also received a new datacard.

* * *

Datacard: Chassis forms

Name: Eggrobo (Combat Mode)

Notes: An enhanced version of the standard Eggrobo chassis, this mode allows the use of flight through the onboard jetpack, as well as ranged weaponry through the specialized weapon system, while still maintaining the enhanced intelligence of the Eggrobo Standard Model. Included are advanced modules, including bomb manufacturing and use, as well as complex flight maneuvers. An enhanced hull allows the Combat Eggrobo to ram their foes in a last-ditch attempt to fight.

Threat Index: 5

* * *

Raye struggled against the strange monster, as Sailor Moon tried an attack with her tiara.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" the warrior shouted, as the magical disc just bounced off of the beast.

The monster chuckled, "Was that supposed to hurt? That was more of a tickle." and tightened its armlock over Raye's neck. "Now, surrender, or else, your little friend here will be jelly."

As Sailor Moon readied herself to throw in the towel, a small, smiling, metal tube with an oversized mustache fell next to the monster's feet.

"Wh-what is that?" it growled, as the device exploded, bathing the area in a glorious light.

When the light faded, standing in front of Sailor Moon, was a strange machine, the same one she had seen earlier, she was sure of it.

The only difference was that it was egg-shaped, except for the cylinders on its back, and in its right hand was a deadly-looking gun pointed at the monster.

"Who are you? Another one of those pathetic Sailor Scouts?" the monster asked.

The machine stood straight, showing off its daunting 7' height. "I am the one without a heart, the one who lacks a soul, the emotionless warrior of power, Eggrobo. And, your worst nightmare." it replied, training its weapon on the monster once again. "Now, release my master or be annihilated."

"As if. You're messing with things you can't understand, you worthless hunk of metal." the beast replied.

Suddenly, a light blue laser shot out of the barrel of the gun, missing the monster by micrometers. "That was a warning shot. The next one won't be so inaccurate."

The monster smiled maliciously. "Very well, Eggrobo. You can have your master." it replied, throwing Raye on top of Sailor Moon. "In exchange for your energy for the glory of the Negaverse and Queen Beryl!" and charged right at the machine.

As Eggrobo prepared to receive the charge, Luna suddenly leaped right next to it. "Listen, Eggrobo. You need to distract that monster until I can summon Raye's true power."

The machine nodded, "Understood. For my master's well-being, I will comply." and quickly shifted positions.

Just as it seemed that the monster would crash into it, Eggrobo's jetpack roared, leaving a large char mark on the ground, projecting the machine skyward, while the attacking monster screeched to a halt where its target once was.

"Where did he go..." it growled, as it looked up, just in time to see the machine dive-bombing back to the ground, slamming into the monster with a loud explosion, kicking up a massive cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Eggrobo was being held down by the bus driving monster, as it goaded the machine, "Where is your puny power now, you pathetic machine?"

Suddenly, the area erupted in fire, incinerating the monster and throwing it back several feet. Eggrobo emerged from the flames, the paint a little singed, but alright otherwise. It turned towards the source, and saw a black-haired woman in a sailor fuku, red skirt, and red heels. The machine looked her over, then answered, "I am glad you are alright, Raye. Your genetic imprint cannot hide who you truly are from me."

The girl stepped back slightly, "Please, call me Sailor Mars while I'm like this," she growled.

Eggrobo then scanned her, commenting, "System indicates a change in your status. Updating systems."

* * *

Datacard: Sailor Scouts

Name: Sailor Mars.

Alias: Raye Hino

Notes: As a result of an unknown spiritual link, Raye has been transformed into Sailor Mars, a Sailor Scout. In this form, she possesses the powers of fire, as well as her standard abilities with charms. Despite the striking similarities, few realize that Sailor Mars is Raye Hino, much like Sailor Moon. Further analysis of these Sailor Scouts is ideal towards establishing human relations, as well as synchronizing my own weaponry with their attacks.

Threat Index: 7

* * *

Once it had finished scanning the new Scout, Eggrobo turned towards the injured monster.

Sailor Mars crossed her arms. "Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy it!"

The machine did not move. "It is beaten. There is no need for further destruction."

Luna suddenly shouted, "Listen, bolt brain, if it isn't destroyed now, it will continue attacking innocent people. These monsters give no regard for human thought or emotion, only the energy they produce."

Eggrobo nodded, "True, Luna... so, I will destroy it just this once, using one of my strongest weapons..."

The machine reached behind its back, pulling out another one of the strange bombs. Unlike the previous one, this bomb was more spherical, with eerie green cracks running jaggedly across its face. "Nova..." it began, as the explosive's fuse lit.

It threw the weapon with the strength of a baseball pitcher, hurling the explosive towards the monster. As the machine shouted, "BOMB!", the object blew up, unleashing a powerful green shockwave that completely consumed the monster, and much of the surrounding area.

Without another glance towards the destruction, Eggrobo marched straight towards Sailor Mars. "I am glad you are alright. However, my space-time analyzers indicate that the rift in which we came is starting to break down. If we do not hurry, the rift will collapse, stranding us here."

The machine then turned towards the abandoned buses. "We also need to rescue these victims, as is my mission. However, my primary goal is to protect my master, including a safe escort back to our proper space."

Sailor Moon then shot the machine a cheery smile. "You can get us out of here, right? I mean, you have that wonderful little jetpack."

Eggrobo shook its head. "No. My system is only able to take a relatively small mass, barely enough for another human being. It is impossible to carry both of you, as well as Luna.

The machine then looked up, as the champion of justice collapsed onto the ground. "You mean we're stuck here forever?" she whimpered, as tears filled her eyes.

"Not quite," the badnik replied, as a beam of light shot through the opening. "It appears that someone or something is creating a quantum stabilizer, holding the rift open."

Luna looked towards the beam. "That must be Sailor Mercury."

Eggrobo shrugged, "That solves the problem of the instability, but how are we going to transport the buses in time. Even if I could link them all together, I wouldn't be able to pull them all through."

Suddenly, one of the buses pulled up next to them. "Hey, there, going my way?" a strange man in a fancy dress suit and top hat asked, a mask of sorts concealing his eyes.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, love and longing strong in her voice.

Sailor Mars let out a huff. "Jeeze, I had no idea you liked him."

The machine climbed aboard. "Fascinating. He must have done all this while we were fighting," it commented, grabbing onto one of the nearby rails, as the other two Sailor Scouts boarded.

Tuxedo Mask pointed a finger at Eggrobo. "Who's your metal friend here?" he asked.

Sailor Moon stuttered as she tried to explain, "Well, um, you see... it's, uh..."

"I am Eggrobo, the soulless warrior of Power." the machine answered in place of the lunar soldier. It leaned in close. "If you are a friend of my master, Sailor Mars, then I, too, am a friend."

The masked hero smiled. "I'm glad to have you a part of the Sailor Scouts. Now I won't have to work quite so hard to protect them," he commented with a slight laugh.

* * *

Datacard: Sailor Scouts (affiliates)

Name: Tuxedo Mask

Aliases: unknown

Notes: A strange man running around in a fancy suit, Tuxedo Mask always appears when the Sailor Scouts are in mortal danger. He typically introduces himself by throwing a rose, typically to stop an enemy's attack. The nature of these roses are something worth studying, as their ability to nullify most forms of magic could be useful against the master's enemies. He can also disappear at the drop of a hat, something that might be of great interest to study.

Threat level: 6

* * *

As Sailor Mars and Moon left the bus, Eggrobo silently followed, looking around the daylight.

"The light... is a thing of beauty, how its perpendicular transverse waves can alter the way things appear," the machine commented, as Sailor Moon hugged Amy.

"You saved us!" the blonde shouted.

"I'd better retreat back to the shadows for now. Sailor Mars, I hope you will accept my leave of duty for now," Eggrobo asked, starting to move towards a nearby alleyway.

Luna looked up at the machine. "Why must you hide in darkness? Is it because of your metal body?"

The machine nodded. "Affirmative. If I could obtain a conventional human body, I would be able to move about in the daytime, and be less of a burden upon my master.

Amy nodded. "Right. Serena, your disguise pen would be perfect."

"Is that what she used to wear that ridiculous outfit earlier?" Eggrobo queried.

Luna nodded, while Serena fired back, "Hey, it's not ridiculous!" before reluctantly handing the disguise pen over to the machine.

Eggrobo stood for several minutes, staring at the pen. "There is something... familiar about the energy properties of this object..." it commented.

Luna explained the nature of the Disguise Pen. "In order to use it, you need to hold it aloft, and shout 'Disguise Power'"

The machine held the pen high, and stated neutrally, "Disguise Power. Change me into... a human."

As the light died, the girls were introduced to an awe-inspiring sight. Where there had been a seven foot tall machine of destruction, a 5'10", 15 year old boy stood, his unruly orange hair gleaming in the sunlight. He wore a simple red turtleneck and black pants. Adorning his face was a pair of blue Prince Nez glasses, low enough to show his eyes, which were a deep, rich brown, like melted chocolate, or caramel.

As this new Eggrobo looked about him, he commented. "This has activated a new stealth module. Now that I know I can obtain this form, it has been permanently added to my databanks, allowing me to recall it at will." He gave the pen back to Serena. "Thank you."

Sailor Mars, who had now reverted back to Raye, looked with faint admiration at the disguised machine. "Just how many modules do you have?" she asked.

Eggrobo frowned, but replied, "I do not know. Much of my personal information was damaged upon activation."

Amy pulled out her personal computer. "My own computer doesn't have much information on you. It appears that much of the technology in you is unknown." She quickly tapped a few more keys. "But it has locked onto a massive reserve of power located within your body."

The disguised machine nodded, "That would be my reactor. It's as vital to me as the hearts in you humans."

Amy stops a moment, then resumes checking her computer. "I'm not picking up any form of radiation within you." she looks towards Eggrobo with growing curiosity. "What exactly powers you?" she asked.

Eggrobo turns, surveying the street. "Perhaps it would be best if we talked about myself later. Out here, we are likely to be overheard."

Serena stood up. "I know the perfect place! There's an ice cream parlor up the street!" she exclaimed, and started dragging the machine up the street.

Raye grabbed Eggrobo's free arm. "Hey, ease off. You've got your Tuxedo Mask. Eggrobo's mine!" she shouted.

Serena let go, and turned, looking around, "Oh, right. Where did he go..." she replied, looking in vain for the elusive hero.

"Pardon me for asking," Eggrobo began, "But what is an Ice cream parlor?"

* * *

Datacard: Sailor Scouts

Name: Serena Tsukino

Aliases: Sailor Moon

Notes: Despite being the "champion of justice", Serena is an incredibly inefficient human being. She consumes massive quantities of food, yet is almost always tired, and rarely ever does anything, including her homework. She appears to be a very poor human in terms of example, however, every great weakness hides an inner strength. Further analysis is needed to identify Serena's. Her affable nature could be considered a major strength, as it allows her to befriend most people.

Threat level: 2 (Civilian), 4 (Sailor Moon)

Name: Amy Anderson

Aliases: Sailor Mercury

Notes: Analysis indicates a highly developed frontal cortex, resulting in an increased intelligence. She appears to be more withdrawn of the three, yet also the calmest, most logical. It is in this machine's conclusion that this would be a ideal battle partner, as her creativity and intelligence could complement my rapid thought processors quite efficiently, turning us both into twice the thinking power we would be alone. Appears to have a small personal computer. Study of this machine will be needed to possibly establish link to allow flow of data/synchronization of processes.

As Sailor Mercury, this female shows power over water, and other liquids. Caution is needed, as condensation from her attacks could interfere with my circuits, rendering me vulnerable. Chassis needs to be checked for water seal before working in the proximity of her attacks.

Threat level: 3 (Civilian), 5 (Sailor Mercury)

Name: Luna

Aliases: none

Notes: Luna is a female ebony feline. She exhibits the unique ability to converse in basic human languages, and appears to function as a coordinator of sorts. Distinguishing characteristic is the crescent-shaped mark on her forehead. Claims to be on a mission set on finding a Moon Princess. It is this machine's opinion that the advice of this cat should be taken seriously.

Threat level: 1


	5. Chapter 4: A name and a home

A/N: Chaser Warring: Thanks. I'll try to include more details in my writing.

Dglsprincess105: Thanks for the review. Eggrobo will probably spend most of his time Rei/Raye/sailor Mars, as she is his master. However, that isn't to say that he won't fight well with Mercury, what with their combined intelligence, they could probably rig up an incredibly effective strategy. Who knows what will happen if you put Mercury, Tails, Eggman, and Eggrobo all on one project. _ Too many geniuses.

As for Makoto/Lita/Sailor Jupiter, well, considering that Eggrobo's body isn't exactly built for physical attacks (the original art for Eggrobo gives it spindly arms and legs, not a whole lot of hydraulic "muscle"), he would probably wind up being a poor sparring partner. A certain red guardian, on the other hand... oops, said too much.

As for how Eggrobo got here, well... I'll just say that it will remain a mystery, at least, for now.

Anyway, I own nothing of this, everything Sonic related (Chaos emeralds, Eggman, Eggrobo, Sonic, etc) are strictly copyright Sega. I do not own Sailor Moon, either.

Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than I prefer, but I hope that I put in a little better character development. I need to help Eggrobo refine his, anyway. The next chapter will be the next episode in the English dub ("Nightmare in dreamland, I believe... I wonder how the little robot will react to the influence of illusions.)

* * *

Serena sat on the side opposite of me inside this ice cream parlor. It appeared to be a refueling station of sorts for humans. I couldn't help but marvel at the way humans treated their fuel source. They would come in, sit down, and order from a very wide variety of fuels.

I will admit, I was tempted on trying one of their foods, even if I could not genuinely taste it, at least I would be able to obtain a brief glimpse into their culture. However, I abstained, as I realized that I could not consume the food anyway. The disguise power only mimicked the human appearance. I would have to later upgrade myself with an artificial stomach and taste receptors.

The blue-haired female looked at me, nibbling on what Raye had explained to me was a cheeseburger. "So, what exactly brings you here to Tokyo?" she asked casually.

I could only sigh, as I removed my glasses, the sudden change in light momentarily overloaded my optic receptors. I cleaned a bit of dust from my lenses, and placed them back on, before replying, "I am not sure. Ever since I came here, I can remember nothing..."

Serena, who by now had finished her sixth chocolate milkshake, looked at me with what I could only translate to mean pity. "It must be awful not being able to remember why you're here."

I casually brush off her comment. "It's not too bad. A machine is essentially immortal, so I'm pretty sure that I can get around to it at some point."

I had noticed that Raye seemed to sit closer to me than the other two. Perhaps she felt somehow... responsible for my well-being. A master is supposed to look after its servant, and vice-versa. "So, what are your current plans for right now, until you can remember your mission?" she asked.

I glanced towards her. I had figured she would give me an idea. "Currently, I have no idea. I suppose, until something comes up, I remain with you girls. Heck, perhaps I could learn a little from each of you," I suggested.

Raye nodded, as Serena shouted gleefully, "Great! Tomorrow, you'll spend the day with me! I'll teach you exactly how to be human!"

At this, I watched as my raven haired master growled, apparently angry, "Back off, Serena. I'm his master, he'll learn with me tomorrow."

I couldn't help but feel a slight drop of liquid trickle down the back of my head. I silently hoped that these two wouldn't constantly argue. However, my logic processors predicted that things would only get worse...

For several minutes, the two girls bickered over who was a better example, who was more fun, who was more responsible with a machine, and so on.

Finally, my systems overheating from having to process their argument, I stated, in a much colder tone than I meant, "I'll just spend the day with Amy. You two can go ahead and sort out who will get me the day after." I glared slightly over my glasses, trying to indicate my disappointment in their petty bickering, "That should give you two enough time to cool off and discuss this like normal, logical human beings, not two machines fighting over a new upgrade."

Serena and Raye both looked at me, shocked. Raye, I could understand, as I basically just told my master to shut it and deal with this later. Serena, not too sure. Perhaps the cold voice was a little much.

I turned to Amy, as I watched her shake her head, blue locks bobbing. "I'm afraid I cant, Egg. You see, I need tomorrow to study for a major test. Besides, I think people would find it... awkward if they saw me with a strange older boy."

I nodded. "Perhaps the cat, then?" I asked. By now, we had already left the parlor. We were attracting too much attention. Luna jumped down, landing squarely on my shoulder. I adjusted my balance to compensate for the slight weight.

"My, this is smoother than riding on Serena's," the feline commented, earning a glare from the blonde one.

I looked at Luna. "I take it you overheard everything?" I queried.

The feline nodded, "And I'm pretty sure the Negaverse heard you as well." For a moment, I thought she was serious, until I noticed that her crimson eyes were slightly dancing, seeming to hold back laughter, if my meager understanding was correct about humor, that is.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, maybe if Serena wasn't such a loudmouth!" Raye interjected.

In an instant, my smirk vanished. "Please, not again..." I muttered, as I noticed that Luna sighed as well.

As the two girls erupted back into an argument over who was louder, I cocked my head towards the ebony feline riding on my shoulder. "So, do you think I could spend the day with you, Luna? I would really like to learn more about this place." I felt my eyes flash a clever idea. "Perhaps I could help you find your lost lunar monarch," I added.

The cat nodded. "Well, I don't blame you. Those two are constantly arguing. Besides, tomorrow is a weekday, and I'll probably have nothing to really do." She stretched herself out, flopping on my neck like some kind of scarf. "I'll have to get you approved my Central Command first, but, aside from a simple scan, I don't see any harm in you helping us. Besides, you could prove to be of great help in the long run."

I smiled as I gently scratched Luna behind the ears, earning a distinct purr from her. "It would be nice to have some kind of mission once again, even if it's hunting down royalty."

I stopped for a moment, thinking. "Royalty..." I muttered, as something moved in my hard drive. I could detect one file partially restoring. However, the image was distorted, but I could definitely tell it was someone of high royal standing. I saw a shock of red hair, and possibly a white dress, but the face was too blurred.

Just as I was about to sharpen the image, I heard a voice shout, "Look out!" just as I hit a tree head on, the sheer force knocking me to the ground.

I grunted as I stood up. I gently unwound Luna from around my neck, apologizing for my behavior.

The cat grunted under my grip, trying to escape. However, I held onto her, as my eyes scanned her body.

"Slight injuries. Should heal in about an hour," I commented, gently placing the cat on the ground.

Luna shuddered, before commenting, "On second thought, perhaps Serena isn't so dangerous."

"So, what exactly caused that? I know that robots aren't supposed to be so absentminded," Raye asked, finally stopping her argument with Serena.

I contemplated this question for several minutes, before answering, "I believe that I was so intent on recovering a part of my database that I dedicated my available resources to it, including my navigation actuator controls."

Amy nodded, understanding at least half of my statement. "You were so focused on getting that piece of your memory back that you didn't watch where you were going," she translated, seeing Raye's and Serena's glassy looks.

I nodded. "You appear to possess a fair amount of intellect," I commented, "I might need your help later in recovering my memories."

The genius nodded in agreement. "Perhaps my computer might be able to analyze some of your damaged data."

I thanked her profusely. Now, hopefully, I can get some of this mystery out of the way.

I stretched slightly, looking at the group. "Well, looks like things will be a little hectic tomorrow. If you don't mind, I think I'll go ahead and go home to recharge."

Serena nodded, then a panicked look struck across her face. "Oh, shoot! I just remembered that I have some homework I need to do!" She squeaked, then took off running down the street.

Luna briefly stopped, looking at me. "I'll meet you in front of the temple at nine o'clock tomorrow morning." was all she said as she took off after the blonde.

Amy began to walk down another street. "It's been fun, but, like Serena, I have homework to do. I hope we meet again soon!"

Now, Raye and I were left alone in the empty street.

"So, what is your analysis of those two?" I asked her, as we walked down the street, back towards the temple.

"Hm?" she replied, distracted.

"What is your opinion of Amy and Serena?" I repeated in a better syntax, hoping she would understand my question.

"Oh, well..." she began, as a slight scowl crossed her face. "Serena's a crybaby. She lacks any form of emotional restraint, and cracks at any sign of danger. She acts lazy, so she probably doesn't do that well in school. She's argumentative and always wants to get her way."

I saw her eyes change from anger, to respect, "Amy, on the other hand, seems to be nice, reserved, and perhaps a little withdrawn. She's an outright genius."

I nod in agreement. "I see." For some reason, I began to think about the day. Raye was nearly killed by a monster, and, had it not been for my combat module kicking in, she probably would have been terminated. My processor's core temperature rose a few degrees. I couldn't let such a near-miss happen again. I will not let my master fall into such danger again.

Raye looked at me expectantly. "Something is bothering you," she said.

I shifted my weight distribution slightly. "I've been thinking about today, and, well..." I paused, unsure of how to put my thoughts.

"Yes?" She impatiently asked.

"Well, I can't help but wonder how close I came to failing you. Had my module not reactivated itself, I would not have been able to stop that monster." I looked down. "The mere thought of your termination overheats my processors." I thought for a moment. "Perhaps... certain situations force my system to overclock, resulting in my modules reactivating." I mused.

Raye now stopped walking, looking me straight in the eyes. Her violet eyes burned with what I could only perceive as a form of frustration. "Listen, about what happened. Don't worry about it. It could have happened to anyone. Besides, I'm Sailor Mars. I don't need a Tuxedo Mask."

Raye let out a small laugh after her comment. I could not find a reason for this. However, she didn't leave me without an explanation. "I don't think you'd look too good in a tux, anyway, especially with your egg-shaped body."

I felt myself joining with another small laugh. Now that I could imagine myself in a suit, the appearance did seem a little ridiculous. "That is true," I agreed.

Raye shifted, and began to continue back to the temple. "Of course, we do have one slight problem. How am I going to explain all this to Grandpa?"

I stroked my chin at her query. As best as I could, I built a simple story. "I'm a traveling orphan you met on the street. You decided to take pity upon me, and suggested that I seek sanctuary at your temple. That is, of course, if you grandfather approves." I explained.

She nodded, "Alright. That'll work, but what about your name? I mean, we can't just call you Eggrobo. It's not a human name."

"That is also true," I replied, as I thought seriously on the name. For some reason, my underlying structure shouted out a name in particular. I reasoned that it couldn't harm to pass it by Raye.

"How about Drake Robotnik?" I asked, hoping it was good enough.

Raye looked at me strangely, stating, "That's a bit of an odd name. But, the last name is a little ironic. 'Robotnik'... Interesting choice..." her eyes seemed to take a slightly distant look.

After a few minutes, she snapped back. "It'll work just fine, Drake. Now," she grabbed my hand and began to drag me towards the temple, "Let's introduce you to Grandpa."

* * *

As it turns out, this strange Grandpa she was talking about was the master of the temple. He was also the short, bald male I saw the other day. He seemed to be a bit of an intrigue to study. Very eccentric by human standards. According to my aging analysis, he appeared to be, as humans call it, "over the hill," yet he still acts much younger. I honestly wonder if he wasn't some kind of advanced machine of some type.

However, my genetic analysis scanners indicated that he was, in fact, human. He was also Raye's biological grandfather, sharing roughly 23.78% of her genetic signature. Truly this man would be interesting to study. I made a quick note to form a datacard for him at a later point.

He peered closely at me. I could tell he was analyzing me, almost like he was looking for some flaw in myself. "So, Raye said that you're an orphan, huh? Well, tell me, then, Drake, why should I accept you into my temple?"

I bowed, recalling that it was human custom to pose in such a way to indicate submission and respect. "If I may, sir, I have nowhere to go. I have no family. No charity will accept me, and I am inexperienced in most forms of work." I looked up, allowing the light to flash in my eyes. "However, I am a very hard worker, and, if you assign me a series of tasks, I will fulfill them to the best of my abilities."

I could see that the old man was not convinced. "Besides, I can cook a variety of meals if needed," I added. I had not told Raye this, but I had secretly read through all the cookbooks while we were at the local bookstore. While she was finding a copy of that Sailor V manga or whatever, I was reading about the preparation of chicken, the distilling of wines, and marination. In theory, I could recall these recipes if need be. All I needed was the ability to place them in a practical application.

I saw the man's eyes widen slightly. "Well, I will consider it, Drake. You may stay the night, at least," he reluctantly said. However, I could tell that my psychological assault had worked perfectly. Humans always enjoyed people that could cook their foods, much like how machines were attracted to their sources of fuel. Now that I thought of it, perhaps there were a few more logistics in my mind that could be applied to humans as well. The liking of oil, well, not so much. I must remember, vegetable and nut derived oils are good, while petrochemical-based materials are not.

When I was dismissed, Raye approached me. "What'd he say?" she asked

I wiped my glasses on a handkerchief she gave me earlier. It had a small embroidered fire in a corner. She claimed that, since this cloth was blessed by a Shinto priestess, it would help bring me good luck. After I placed them back on my face, I replied, "He said I could stay the night." I was silent a few moments, as I stared blankly into her expectant face.

"There's something you're not telling me, Drake," she stated, her eye starting to twitch ever so slightly.

I smiled. I had forgotten to mention the cooking to her. Well, no time like the present. "I mentioned that I could cook. I've browsed through a few books, and I felt confident enough to say that I could."

Raye broke out in giggles, leaving me totally confused. "Why are you doing that? I don't recall saying anything humorous."

She calmed enough to explain, "Sorry, but you're certain to stay now. My grandpa has a soft spot for cooks. I just hope you're not lying."

"Well, we will find out tomorrow night." was all I replied.

* * *

Raye showed me to my new quarters, a modest bedroom right across from hers. She claimed that it was home to that Jed human before she found out his true intent, which led her to being entangled with that monster the other day.

I looked across the room. The walls were bare, there were no books in the bookcase, and a small desk sat on one side of the wall. I looked at the bed. While the cushion was nice, at least I wouldn't get scratched up, I realized that it would probably be the first time I've ever slept horizontally. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what to do.

I spent a few minutes looking at the blanked that covered the mattress. I had not watched how Raye used it, so I was at a loss there. Perhaps the human body went between the mattress and this blanket?

Eh, I decided that I would get the hang of this later. For now, I needed to focus on preparing the recipe I would use for tomorrow

I picked up a pen from the nearby table, and wrote down the entire list of ingredients I needed. Everything was in the kitchen, used in such a unique way that I could easily dazzle most humans, based on the information my cooking emulators showed to me.

Now that I had everything prepared, I just needed to get some human sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Wanderings

A/N: I know I said this would start the next episode, but I decided to start a little more character development first, mainly Drake looking around at his new "home".

And, I'm going off of the anime, which describes Raye as being "Boy crazy" in the early part. And what better guy to crush on than one who's merely a machine of death?

I promise, next chapter will be the episode "nightmare in Dreamland".

And a small note on the Sonic portion. I know I haven't included any real elements yet, I will correct that soon enough. As for chronology, I'm using my own unique canon, a mix of my own ideas and the Sonic X concept. No, Don't expect Chris Thorndike to appear. It's going to be similar, but still my unique canon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews. The more reviews I get, the more frequently I will update. You can even leave anonymous reviews if you're so paranoid.

* * *

The next morning came without event. I dressed, joined both Raye and her grandfather at breakfast. I tried keeping down a piece of toast, though I knew that I wouldn't be able to process it. Perhaps by trying to seem human would help put her grandfather at ease.

After breakfast, as I washed the dishes, Raye approached me. Of course, my proximity sensors detected her approach long before she probably thought about approaching me.

"Yes?" I asked, drying the final dish and placing it within the simple cupboard near the sink.

"Um, Drake, I'm not sure how to put this, but..." I noticed her hesitancy. Was she weary of me already? Did she wish for me to leave this place, in search of a new master? I braced myself for the worst as I turned to face her.

"Try, Raye. You won't know until you attempt." I replied, noting that her face was slightly red. "Besides, I'm a machine, I'm pretty sure I'll accept whatever you say."

I couldn't help but notice that my environmental temperature gauge was starting to rise slightly. That was odd, since I know the oven wasn't on.

"Well, you see, Drake... Could you... perhaps..." her voice trailed off.

I tilted my head, indicating that I was confused. "Perhaps what?" I asked.

Raye sighed, then replied in a very hurried tone, "." When she finished, Raye took several deep breaths.

Luckily, my auditory receivers managed to slow down the speech for me to process it in a timely manner. I looked at her, risking a bit of humor to play across my face. "You just want me to walk to school with you? You had a hard time just saying that?"

To be honest, I found it odd that she would have such difficulty with such a simple request. I mean, to me, it appeared to be a simple escort. Probably for safety reasons or something. Still, my limited comprehension indicated to me that it was perhaps due to her pride. Perhaps she thought herself too great to need an escort. That would explain why she seemed to be hesitant on the whole concept.

"Well, it's just that I've never really had a guy walk with me before. It's something... something that I want to try." she explained.

"You see, I've watched all kinds of girls walk with a certain guy and, well..." Raye sighed. "Who am I kidding. You would never understand. You're a machine. You can't really care about emotional and abstract concepts."

I nodded. "That may be true," I agreed. "That said, the chaos algorithm should help me partially comprehend these ideas."

Raye tilted her head, as we headed out the door. "Chaos algorithm? What's that?"

We continued out of the temple, as I continued to explain, "The chaos algorithm is a simple bit of logic, or lack thereof. It's difficult to explain. That's the nature of chaos, you see. It cannot be be confined by absolutes, such as numbers, so it's typically mathematically represented by a variable, such as X, or, in my own algorithm, ∑."

Raye nodded, though I could see she had a hard time trying to understand. I pulled out a small coin. "Let's see if I can show this visually. As you know, a coin has two sides. Two absolutes, a one side and a two side. There's a fifty percent chance of the coin being either heads or tails."

I flipped the coin. When it landed, I showed the outcome: heads. "Normally, this is how most logistics work: either one or the other. With such confines, a person can easily guess the possibility of a given outcome."

I flipped the coin again. "Now, chaos, is more difficult to explain. The best explanation is that it's improbable. Chaos is, in its simplest form, the subvariables within a given situation that minutely affect the outcome."

To prove my point, I didn't catch the coin, as it fell, bounced off the sidewalk, rolled for several feet, and finally rested inside a storm drain. "Again, I could not predict where the coin would fall, even if I knew the air temperature, wind velocity, and other small factors, due to a much smaller force at work."

I continued on past the drain. "If I were to perform the same test again, in the same spot, under the same circumstances, I would still be unable to predict exactly where the coin would stop."

I looked back at Raye, who was trying to understand what I meant. "In other words, logic is an absolute, like a decision. Chaos is everything else," I finished.

Raye paused, looking thoughtful. "So, emotions, are a form of chaos?" She asked.

"Theoretically, yes. There's so many variables when it comes to emotions, including the likes and dislikes of the individual, mental stability, and other factors that make it nearly impossible to gauge a person's reaction to a given situation." I lowered my glasses, my eyes looking into hers. "However, patterns do emerge within certain people. So, the chaos isn't necessarily the probability of a given person's reaction to a certain stimulus, but, rather, the difference between one being's reaction compared to another."

I saw that Raye was still lost. I simplified the explanation, "Take for example, the incident the other day with the monster. Serena reacted by crying and running away from it. You, however, stood and fought it." I watched as the proverbial lightbulb clicked in her mind. "The both of you express such different reactions to the same situation. That, in short, is the nature of chaos: unpredictability."

She nodded. "Well, that was an... interesting idea. I wonder who came up with that concept." Raye mused.

I shrugged. "My creator, probably, whoever that is."

Raye looked at me yet again, slightly curious. "You really don't remember anything?" she asked.

I shook my head, and looked at the building we were approaching. I could see several other humans entering, wearing similar clothing to the one my master wore. After a brief scan, I ascertained that none of them were a threat. So, I turned back to Raye, who was now standing right outside the doors.

She gulped. "Well, Drake, it's been great talking with you, but could you possibly be a little more... casual with your conversations? Maybe talk about the weather, news, something other than your system?" I saw that she seemed to be expecting something from me.

"Very well, I will look up some topics worth discussing, in your eyes," was all I said, as I began to move away.

I heard a growl behind me, as she shouted, "Get over here, Drake!" And forcibly turned me back to face her. I saw that her eyes were clouding over slightly.

Naturally, my chaos algorithm fails me. Such is the nature of the improbable.

Suddenly, I felt an incredibly strong wrap around me. I looked down, to see that Raye had gotten me into some kind of armlock.

At the same time, I felt a rather strong shock run through my body. I made a note to look into a material to dissipate static discharge. Still, it felt... enjoyable somehow, like getting a new hard drive installed, or a fresh reactor.

"Have a good day with Luna, ok?" She said, wiping a slight fluid leak near her eyes. I found it odd. I mean, why did she break down like this?

"You, too, Raye. I hope you enjoy your time at school." I replied, gradually pulling away.

As soon as she was out of range, I immediately initialized a system diagnostic. There was something... strange about her touch. Was I sensitive to her power as Sailor Mars? Or was it just a coincidence that she had an excess electrical charge at the time.

Or... Was it something... more?

I sighed. Perhaps Luna could help me tackle this problem. She may be a cat, but there was unspeakable knowledge within those eyes.

* * *

As I walked casually down the street, I felt a small weight land on my shoulders. My proximity sensors detected that it was indeed Luna, and automatically readjusted to compensate for her mass.

"Hello, Luna. I take it Serena's already at school?" I asked, ducking into a small alleyway.

The feline nodded. "Yes, and she was nearly late, as usual," she sighed. "Really, you'd think Sailor Moon would be more punctual."

I agreed. "True, but her... flaws actually provide a perfect strength. You see, my logic systems would have never guessed she was Sailor Moon, personalitywise." I slowly continued my explanation. "I saw the similarities almost straight off. First of all, the hairstyle. Aside from a decoration, the two are identical. I am surprised nobody else has noticed the similarities."

Luna breathed, before replying, "It's part of the Sailor power. An aura of sorts mars the characteristics, making it hard for people to remember key details." She flattened herself on my head, her eyes meeting mine. "But, it seems that certain... machines are immune to this aura."

I gave as best a shrug as I could without tossing the cat. "Yes, well, I'm no threat, if that's what you're looking for. So long as my master doesn't deem you a threat, then I am an ally."

Luna purred, continuing to look at me. "It seems that you have a bit of dedication for Sailor Mars." she commented.

I let out a bit of steam, sighing. "I only defend her as much as I would any other master. After all, I am just a machine." I intentionally withheld information regarding my chaos algorithm. I only wanted Raye to know about that. My logic system deemed it best to keep such a potentially dangerous line of thinking hidden.

The reactor spike, on the other hand, seemed to be a safe enough topic.

I cleared my throat, before speaking yet again. "I have a simple question for you, Luna."

The feline looked at me, jumping down onto the ground. "Well, let's hear it."

I took a deep breath. My processing suggested it would be a good idea, to indicate difficulty. "Well, first of all, is it possible for someone to be sensitive to a Sailor Scout's touch?"

Luna lowered her head, deep in thought. "Well, I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when Raye embraced me before she left for school, I detected a slight energy spike course through me." I felt strange saying that, like my chaos algorithm was trying to make me see something I could no comprehend.

"That is strange. Perhaps you might have some power hidden within your own being as well?" the cat commented, meeting my eyes.

I looked down from her stare. "I'm not too sure, Luna. You see, I don't have any schematics on my own being, not even any information on my power source." I sighed. "Bits and pieces are restored when my modules reactivate, but any specifics, such as my energy core, processor origin, and various details, remain hidden." I pulled out a small coin. "It could be possible that, once my damaged memory is restored, I might have a better chance at knowing myself."

* * *

As Luna and I walked down the street, I took a look at a newsstand. I read the main article. It went something like this:

* * *

Databank: News articles

Mysterious attacks! Is Tokyo not safe?

In the middle of the day, a giant robot appeared out of nowhere, laying waste to a small fishing village off the coast of Japan, three miles from Tokyo. The machine has not been identified, and vanished almost as soon as it has appeared.

Citizens who spot a robot are advised to contact police immediately. More than likely, it is the work of a new villain calling himself Doctor Eggman. Do not engage the machines.

In addition, a mysterious blue hedgehog has been spotted stopping these attacks. Civilians are advised against approaching it, and leave the entire work to to government authorities.

Also, a nearby amusement park has been rumored to have customers mysteriously vanishing inside the park. An investigation is planned in the nearby future. This case may be linked to the mysterious vanishing buses from earlier this week. However, this is largely unconfirmed, due to lack of witnesses.

* * *

I purchased the paper, and read the full extent of the article. Strangely, I found it rather amusing. A robot... and who was this Doctor Eggman? Was he my original creator?

I shook my head. That didn't matter. If he was, he would have already tried finding me by now.

"This robot attack, I wonder if it's related to the Negaverse," I commented to Luna. We had found a nice bench in a nearby park to rest on. The oak tree behind gave a nice shade, allowing me to cool my system much more efficiently.

"Not likely, Drake. The Negaverse works in the shadows, secretly gathering people's energy until the time is right. I've been able to tell that from their previous attacks." the feline explained.

"This Doctor Eggman... I wonder..." I commented, voicing my suspicions.

"If he created you? He might have, Drake, but you serve Raye now, and, to a lesser extent, the Sailor Scouts." she finished, sitting and looking at me over the paper.

I nodded. "That's true, Luna, but still... He might be the one I need to talk to about restoring my memories. However, I doubt such an approach is practical right now. He appears to be a villain. Not as dangerous as, say, your Negaverse, but dangerous all the same." I folded up the paper.

Luna jumped down. "That's true. But, I am confident that, with you on our side, we don't need to worry as much. Your explosives alone came in handy in destroying that monster the other day.

I nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

I casually sat on top of a brick wall outside a Juban high school, watching a myriad of students flooded out of the doors. Luna sat on the side, as I observed two girls walking out: One was Sailor Moon, disguised as Serena, her blonde hair streaming in the sunlight. The other, her associate I assumed, had a brunette/auburn colored hair cut around her neck, not a bob like Amy's, but not down to her shoulders. A green ribbon tied up the back of her hair.

I waved to Serena, who instantly recognized me, and ran over. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Raye at the temple!" she shouted out.

I shrugged. "Eh, I wasn't needed, so I decided to start looking around."

The ginger approached, standing next to Serena. "Hey, Serena! Who's this, your boyfriend?" she asked.

I furrowed my brow ever so slightly. Boyfriend? Why would she assume I was Serena's boyfriend?

To a lesser extent, why were people obsessed with all these couplings anyway? Can't a male and a female human walk down the street without drawing suspicion about a possible relationship?

These humans just made no sense, even with the Chaos Algorithm. Could it be possible this was gained from study of their actions?

Serena reddened. "No, Molly. It's not like that. He just helps out a friend of mine."

I nodded. "What Serena says is the truth. I am pleased to meet you, miss Molly." I shook her hand, remembering to keep my pressure strongly regulated. "I am Drake Robotnik."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Drake," she replied. My scanners noticed that her face's temperature was rising slightly. Perhaps she was becoming ill or stressed?

I turned, a little uncertainly. I had just realized that I didn't use my system's homing technology. "Erm, Serena..." I began, as Amy walked up to join the other two. "I'm afraid I didn't watch where I was going. Where's the temple from here?" I finished, looking around once again, trying to gather my bearings.

Serena snickered. "Ah, Drake. Smart as Amy, yet still ignorant and naïve."

I lowered my voice, so that only Luna could hear me. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

The cat nodded in response.

Amy sighed. "We should join Raye over there for our study group now, Serena." she said, starting to pull me away.

I felt another tug on me, as Serena pulled me in the opposite direction. "Oh no, Amy. We're going to show Drake a good time before we head over to Raye's.

A trickle of fluid leaked down the back of my head. This would not turn out well.

* * *

As it turns out, Serena's idea of a good time was a strange building called a "Video Arcade". It was a large lobby of sorts lined with computers dedicated to Video Games, entertainment that requires visual interaction.

I looked at one, called "Sailor V". It was odd, about a heroine called Sailor V, who saved the world from evil.

At Serena's insistence, I inserted a coin, and began to play. It was a simple game: Just run and shoot.

"It's your first time, Drake, so don't expect to do too well," The blonde said, giving me a menacing look.

"But, Serena, remember? I aced it on my first try." Amy interrupted.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "It's a simple game. Once you figure out the code and patterns, everything just falls into place. It's not like real life, where you can never truly predict what will happen and where." I began to play through the first level.

I timed everything perfectly, moving at the absolute last second. I surprised Serena, and even Amy. Apparently, this was not normal.

Before I knew it, I had beaten it. I dusted my hands slightly. "That was fun, but I think we should really get going now." I turned, nearly walking straight into a blonde male, a little taller than me.

"Hey, that was pretty impressive. You've even beaten Amy's high score!" He commented.

I merely shrugged. "Timing is the key." was all I said, as I moved towards the door, disinterested in playing these games again. It used only a small portion of my processor. It wasn't even worth the wasted energy.

Amy followed. "Right, Drake. Let's go on to Raye's temple." She looked over her shoulder. "Serena can catch up later."

"Hey!"

* * *

As we walked along, I couldn't help but feel something wrong. My Chaos Algorithm, despite not needing it, was overclocking. Was it still running about that game?

Or was there something... different about the flow of chaos right now? Like there was something interrupting it.

As we walked along, I noticed a small yard off to the side, a vehicle, a rather derelict old truck sat, with a sign "free" on the windshield.

I stopped, looking into it. My system scanner ran through it. The engine was broken down, several gaskets were blown, and many bolts were missing. A little work, and it'll work.

Amy noticed my scanning over it. She sighed, "Are you looking at that old thing? It doesn't even run.

"Possibly not, but, if I'm going to be around, I should have some kind of transportation, right?" I countered, scanning the chassis.

The body was in decent enough condition. Admittedly, it was rusted through in several places, especially the bed. The gas tank was still sound, though, and the suspension was intact.

Serena caught up now. "What's with that piece of junk?"

Suddenly, my proximity sensors lit up, as a human approached. "Well, it seems like you're interested in that beauty, eh?" a haggard, wheezy voice asked as I turned around.

The origin of that voice was an old man by human standards, about his mid 70s. He had a gray beard and no hair. His eyes were in a permanent squint.

I frowned. "Well, I'm not too sure. It seems a little unstable. But, free is free."

The man chuckled. "You have an eye for value." He pointed to the truck. "It's an older Chevy C3500. The engine needs work, so I hope you have a lot of spare time."

I let out a slight smile. "Oh, you have no idea..."

* * *

After I obtained the title from the old man, I set about getting the vehicle moved.

The engine was blown out, so using its own power was out of the question.

So, I chose the closest alternative. I got in, set the parking brake, and shifted the transmission into neutral.

I got out of the driver's seat, and motioned to Amy. "Please, I need you to steer."

She nodded, and got in.

"What about me?" Serena excitedly asked.

"You can just sit in the passenger seat." I muttered, as I attached the steel cable the old man was generous enough to give us to the front of the truck.

I attached the opposite end to the opposite end of the truck underneath, near the front, and held the handle now formed by the cable, and began to pull.

"Ok, Amy, Release the brake!"

* * *

As we approached, I saw Raye standing at the top of the temple, tapping her foot impatiently. I zoomed in, but my digital enhancement couldn't distinguish her face. I made a note to work on an optical enhancement later.

I pulled the truck around the corner, then pushed against it to stop its momentum. As soon as it was set, I instructed Amy to place the parking brake, and headed up towards the temple.

Raye was none too pleased. "What took you guys so long?" she growled. "I've been waiting for the past hour for you three to get here.

I was the first to speak. "I apologize, Raye. I'm afraid I did some looking around on my own, and, well... I found something to occupy myself during the downtime."

She crossed her arms. "Oh? And what would this be?" she grumbled.

I just smiled nervously. "I'll show you later." I said. Her bottled up rage was starting to unnerve me, like she was one of my bombs ready to explode.

Raye's glare spread over to Serena. "Hey! Lighten up, will you, Raye? He was just trying to learn about us!" Serena shouted.

The priestess sighed. "I should've known. You're always finding excuses to goof off."

I moved back to Amy. "Here we go again."

* * *

A/N: Ok, here we have it, Eggman makes a cameo, as well as everyone's favorite hedgehog. Expect a new character in the next chapter, but it's not going to be who you'd expect.

Anyway, please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Dream land?

A/N: This chapter begins, from Eggrobo's perspective, with Episode 8 of the English dub, "Nightmare in Dreamland."

Paranoid Reader: Lol, I didn't mean you had to literally label yourself a paranoid reader. Ah well... You're right, I'll try to scale back the character development. I have the entire first season after all. :P

However, I will point out that the Sonic the Hedgehog (as in Pre-Sonic Adventure) robots were reputed to have a little more personality. Besides, if you know your hedgehog, you'll understand if he develops a unique personality (Metal Sonic is a copy of Sonic. Get the hint?)

And, another note, updates may become erratic, due in part to a heavy crackdown on Youtube regarding Sailor Moon episodes (Perhaps because of possible redubbing rumors? Funimation, GIVE US SAILOR MOON! I"LL PAY FOR IT!).

Anyway, I will be trying to get a copy of all seasons (though I really dislike Serena/Usagi's voice after Season 2. UGH!), but I am considering transitioning over to the Japanese dub.

As always, Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

"Ohh... Sailor V goes to Hollywood! I'm gonna take it home, ok?" Serena squealed, excitedly clutching a small book.

I rolled my optic receptors. An obsession over some frilly girl beating evil. Couldn't she appreciate what Sailor Moon did?

"No, I didn't even get to read it yet." Raye growled, snatching the book from her hands. "You'll have to wait."

We were all inside Raye's living room. Serena and Raye were sitting side by side, while I sat next to Amy. She was engrossed in her textbook, while I was honing one of the pistons I had managed to work out of the truck's engine.

Amy sighed, turning a page, "Better get ready for another argument."

Luna agreed, strained. "I know..."

I rolled my eyes yet again. Part of my system was considering a simple trajectory in which to launch the piston in my hand. Not one intended to make contact, but merely make a loud enough noise to catch their attention.

As the two continued their spat, breaking out the immature insults, I finished my calculations. I threw the piston perfectly, causing it to clatter loudly next to them. That immediately got their attention.

"I've had about enough of both of your little discussions," I growled, throwing just the right amount of anger and frustration in my voice.

Luna jumped onto the table, looking at the two girls. "For once, Serena, be mature and let Raye have her book back." she ordered, looking the blonde in the eyes.

"But I don't want to," she complained.

I shook my head. "So immature and self-centered," I muttered. "Hard to believe she's actually Sailor Moon."

Amy nodded, not even looking up from her book. I grabbed the piston, and continued sanding the rust off, letting the flakes fall into a bag I had previously set up.

"You're such a brat, Serena," Raye fired back.

"Takes one to know one."

I glared from where I was working. "Why don't the both of you just grow up already, and find a logical solution," I suggested, hoping that they would get the subtle hint to stop their petty little disagreements.

Serena cried, "But Raye started it!"

"Oh, please, let's break out the violins." Raye replied.

Smiling slightly, I brought my right hand straight out, like I was holding something away from me, and began to move my left hand back and forth, like I was playing an invisible instrument. Slowly, I tuned my MIDI synthesizer to a violin setting, and let a long, slow, sad tune enter the room.

When I finished, I made a slight bow, and began my work on the next piston. I noticed it was slightly misshapen, like it was exposed to extreme heat beyond normal operating temperatures. I made a note to reinforce the pistons later.

I heard Serena break out in tears yet again. "Drake! Why do you have to be so mean?" She shouted.

Amy interrupted, "Guys, let's get out of here and do something. We're going to drive each other crazy if we stay here."

Serena stopped her crying, and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any homework?"

"No, I just got myself ten chapters ahead." The blue-haired genius replied.

Truth be told, I was actually impressed. This was someone who always stuck to her task, someone who could easily find a way out of a problem with her increased intellect. Granted, she didn't have any offensive attacks, but her gift of analysis more than compensated for her.

I had actually considered finding a way to patch myself into her personal computer, allowing us to more greatly synchronize ourselves Perhaps her scanners could reinforce my targeting systems?

I put down the piston. "I'm game. Where to?"

Amy pulled out a newspaper with an image depicting an amusement park. "How about Dreamland?" she asked.

Serena brightened, looking at the picture. "Oh, the rides look totally cool!" she exclaimed.

I lowered my head, reading the article. "Rides? Amusement?" I paused for several seconds, before adding, "Fun?"

Such concepts were irrelevant. Why did Amy, the straightforward brains of the Sailor Scouts, want to go to an amusement park?

"Didn't that open a few days ago?" the cat asked, starting to read some of the article as well.

"Let's go, this place looks like a blast!" Serena exclaimed.

I noticed that Raye had remained neutral. Perhaps she, too, was wondering why Amy was suggesting this.

"Yes, unfortunately, it looks like they're having some problems." the blue-haired girl continued.

I raised an eyebrow. Problems? "Like what?" I asked, just as Raye asked the same question.

I noticed that she seemed to have gotten a little red in the face. Perhaps she was still stressed from the last argument.

"They think that people might be disappearing from the park," she explained.

I nodded. "My probability analyzer suggests roughly a seventy-five percent chance of Negaverse involvement," I informed, having run the quick calculations in my mind.

Amy nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

I got up. "Well, maybe we should check this Dreamland out. That is, if Raye authorizes it."

My master nodded. "Of course, Drake. If we can stick it to them, why should we hold back?"

I looked outside. Something wasn't right about this. Why was this Negaverse attacking people, draining their energy? What was their goal?

Humans were worthless without their energy. Were they planning on draining their energy, then giving it back only those loyal to the Negaverse? It did make sense. What better way to make followers than to corner them on a necessary resource?

As I continued looking out the window, I noticed a plane flying by.

A red plane, styled as one of the old biplanes I read about.

I watched it for several minutes, until it flew out of sight.

"Uh, Drake?" Raye asked, shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Hmm?" I replied, still distracted by the strange appearance of that aircraft.

"Aren't you coming with us to Dreamland?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to break my first person perspective to bring you Jadeite's dilemma. Enjoy!

Queen Beryl sat at her throne within the Negaverse, glaring at the images of Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Moon. Her frown deepened as she saw Eggrobo destroy her loyal servant with a single explosive.

"So, Jadeite, we not only have another Sailor Senshi, but now we have this... thing to deal with as well." She growled, turning her glare towards her general.

"Maybe I should find someone more... competent to replace you."

Jadeite objected, "My queen, please, I have devised a plan to get rid of them."

"Let's hear it," Beryl darkly ordered.

"I have set up a trap at a new amusement park, my Queen," the dark general explained.

"For your sake, it had better work. Our... friend doesn't like his machinery being wasted."

Her eyes flashed. "And, if you fail me again, your punishment will be severe. My associate will not appreciate it either."

Jadeite bowed, then left.

As soon as he left, a shadowy figure walked up next to Beryl.

"He'd better not harm my robots..." the shady man muttered.

Beryl smiled sadistically. "Oh, if he does, you shall be well compensated, Doctor."

The shadow smiled slightly, his teeth shining brightly. "Very well, My queen. Don't forget your part of the deal."

"Of course not. Neither should you."

* * *

We entered this amusement park. Now, I'm not one to criticize, but the name "Dreamland" seemed to imply a form of fantasy.

This park, seemed like any other amusement park. The rides were typical roller coasters, the food was, according to my data, overpriced like any other park, and even the atmosphere was just so... typical.

But, who am I to complain? I'm just a machine devoid of taste.

As I looked around, I scanned various objects, including a hot dog stand (strange meat placed in an organic tube and cut into links placed between two slices of bread for human consumption.), one of the roller coasters (named "Nightmare", a ride consisting of multiple centrifugal twists and turns.), and a strange device called a "Merry go round", some type of amusement in which a person rides a statue of an animal in a circle.

I'll never understand human entertainment. But, I suppose that I won't until I experience it firsthand.

But that didn't matter. We came here to investigate possible Negaverse connections, not for entertainment.

I continued scanning everything I saw. Unfortunately, some type of localized interference was scrambling many of my systems, rendering most of my conventional scanners useless.

"Nothing seems out of the ordinary right now," I commented, keeping my disability a secret. I would analyze this problem later. "However, I suggest a more thorough sweep for verification purposes."

Raye nodded. "So, where are we going to start investigating first?"

"Maybe it would be better if we split up to look around," Luna suggested, keeping pace with the rest of us.

I nodded. It made perfect sense to me.

My thought was interrupted when Amy asked, "Hey, when is the last time you saw Serena?"

Raye and I both looked at her, as I scanned my recent memory. She was with us when we walked around that merry-go-round, and then...

I sighed. My Chaos Algorithm indicated that Serena's emotional process would draw her directly to the ride. It was pointless, immature, and odd.

Therefore, it suited her perfectly.

To confirm my hypothesis, I heard the blonde screaming in pure bliss, "I'm having so much fun!"

Shortly afterwards, we all managed to pull Serena off of that ride, and sat down on a nearby park bench.

I stood off to the side, to Amy's right, continuing to scan, despite the interference. If I could find some kind of pattern in the waves, I might be able to track it back to the source.

Luna sat between Amy and Serena, hunched over, clearly annoyed. "You're so irresponsible," she grumbled.

I nodded, finally turning from my latest search. "I agree. We're here to investigate possible Negaverse connections, and here you are, off having fun."

"But I wanna have fun," the blonde whined. Her voice was really starting to grate on my receptors, like bad static.

"'I wanna have fun,'" Raye mocked, before hitting Serena on the back, "Well, you win the selfish prize. Congratulations."

Serena fell on the ground, glaring back at my master. "You should try it sometime, and you might not be so cranky," she fired back.

However, her whole demeanor changed when she saw a rather intimidating creature before her. I identified it as a feline, of the lion variant.

I had no reason to fear it. Carnivores usually don't like the taste of titanium-steel alloys.

I calmly watched everyone's reaction. They were all, as Raye would put it, freaked out. I was poised, ready to defend my master if the creature made any movement towards her.

Serena went crazy, fearfully climbing up Raye like a ladder, and sat there, gripping her hair, watching the lion, scared.

I also noticed that Amy and Luna were both on edge. Was a fierce carnivore that frightening?

Suddenly, the creature bowed its head, and spoke, "Hi."

Serena calmed down slightly. "He talks?" She asked.

An airy, lighthearted voice echoed, laughing sweetly.

A regal figure walked in, her visage like something from an unreal dream, or, in my case, a screensaver. Her hair was white, as in the absence of pigments, not the fusion of colored light. There is a major difference.

"Don't worry, this isn't a real lion. It's a remote-controlled toy," this person, probably a princess, explained. Something about that voice sounded... artificial, rehearsed.

To confirm her statement, I adjusted my glasses ever so slightly, initiating my scanning utility.

Unfortunately, as I was about to scan it, my sensors jammed, due to a large amount of free energy in the area, most likely.

I made another note to find a way to compensate for this interference in the future.

I noticed that Serena's eyes widened. "You're the dream princess!" She exclaimed, jumping off of Raye, and skipping happily up to this Dream Princess. "I saw you on TV!"

Looking back towards my master, I saw that her hair was in disarray, due to Serena's mishandling. Her face was clearly marked as annoyed, and frustrated. She clearly wasn't having a good time. If Serena wasn't careful, she might end up being a victim to a rather unfortunate accident.

Of course, I realized that this would not work in Raye's favor, so I silently shifted over near her, and nudged her with my elbow.

As she glared at me, I twisted my hand, producing a small daisy, and pressed it within her hand. During my searches through various books, I had learned that Daisies meant a strong sense of loyalty, and, since she seemed to need assurance, I produced one from a small amount of materials I always kept on hand.

For a moment, I saw her eyes soften, as that strange red tone spread across her face. Had I performed an action that annoyed her in some way?

"Thank you, Drake," was all she said. There wasn't any need for more. An acknowledgment of gratitude was all that was necessary.

I walked over to this dream princess, as Amy asked, "Are you sure he's fake?" I noted the slight distrust in her voice.

"Of course, all our animals are." The princess replied, waving her hand over the strange spherical device she possessed.

I watched as several species of organic creatures gathered around her.

"Intriguing..." I muttered, wondering exactly how it was possible to control so many mechanical devices at once.

Suddenly, I heard Raye whisper to me, "I'm getting a strange feeling from her. Can you scan her?"

I concentrated, trying to scan... but all I received was static.

I shook my head. "No good... something's still jamming my sensors."

Raye gritted her teeth. "I think we better be careful, there's no telling what lurks around here."

I nodded, before the Dream Princess spoke again.

"We're having a show over at the Candy House in an hour." She pointed to the castle-like building. "Of course, there will be free candy and cookies as much as you can eat."

Something didn't feel right about it. Yet, I could not confirm my suspicions with my sensors. So, I would just have to live and learn, as some humans say.

Serena looked longingly at the house. "All those sweets..." she muttered.

I frowned. Free food? Even though I know little about humans and rituals, it did seem a little... strange that the park was offering free candies. After all, everything else was so expensive.

$7.00 for a cup of coffee... seriously.


	8. Chapter 7: A new ally

A/N: Thanks again, Paranoid Reader. I enjoy your suggestions, actually. As for the middle note, I thought that people might have become annoyed to have a sudden break without warning, so I just kind of put that in. However, I might have a way to maintain that kind of third person perspective without breaking from the first.

But, all will be revealed in good time. ^_^

Anyway, sorry for taking so long on this. While I'm trying to follow the episodes, I'm trying to also put unique twists upon them. And, be prepared for a new character this chapter! Nothing like another little buddy to annoy Raye, huh?

* * *

After we left that strange organic, Serena began whining again.

"I'm tired of walking already!" the blonde organic complained.

I looked at her, my processor already analyzing where we've been.

Finally, I stated, "There is still another 45% of the park we haven't searched, not including restricted areas."

She groaned while sitting down on a nearby low wall.

I understand that humans get tired and lose energy, but was Serena really that inefficient?

Before I could continue on this train of thought, Luna spoke up, "Why don't we split up? Serena, you go with Raye. Drake, Amy, and I will investigate together."

Judging from the look on both my master's and the blonde's faces, this couldn't end well. However, I wasn't about to object, since the two would have to learn to get along. My interference would only delay their inevitable squabbles.

However... there were sections that they couldn't enter that needed scanning. Places that needed a powerful, calculating mentality to avoid detection.

"Negative." I stated, looking down at the shocked feline. "My analysis indicates that the logical place to leave a signal-jamming device would be in a hidden location, typically away from prying eyes. I will infiltrate the maintenance and restricted areas of this park."

Amy nodded in agreement. "Yes, then I take it you can scan the entire park and find out if the Negaverse is involved."

I nodded back. "That is the basic plan. However, I still think we should continue on with the searching, in case I cannot restore my sensors."

Raye and Serena growled at each other, I was guessing annoyed at having to work together.

Amy and Luna walked off in one direction, while I turned towards the nearest "Employees Only" door, and slipped inside.

I looked around. Good, nobody was around.

Quickly scanning the area, I smiled internally, like a human. I was fortunate enough to have found an employee locker room with extra uniforms.

I found one fitting enough for me to slip on, and checked myself in the mirror. Satisfied, I turned around, and began trying to analyze the source of the interference.

Unfortunately, it persisted in the same static haze. Disappointed, I continued on.

By now, I had noticed a small pattern in my jammed sensors. In certain directions, the static intensified, as though by a source.

Thinking this over, I concluded that the source of the jamming field, intentional or not, would be in the direction of the increased intensity.

As I slowly approached, something smashed over the back of my head, temporarily short-circuiting my systems and cutting off power.

* * *

When I finally rebooted, the first thing I noticed was that I was bound by ropes, some kind of nylon it seemed.

The second thing was that I was dangling above the ground, as a strange blonde man hovered in front of me.

"So, you thing you can snoop around this amusement park, huh? Well, it looks like you've gotten deeper into the rabbit hole than you had anticipated. Now, your energy will be claimed by me, personally!" the stranger gloated, holding his hand out.

Suddenly, a strange monkey-like creature slid down, blocking me from this strange man. Upon closer inspection, the creature appeared to be robotic.

"Yeah, but don't forget, Jadeite! I was the one that caught him!" the robot exclaimed, seeming to brim with excitement.

The one called Jadeite, waved his hand. "Yes, Yes, Coconuts. Now, get out of the way! I need to see to this human personally."

Coconuts shook its head feverishly. "No way, Jadeite! I caught this scumbag. I'm going to extract his power for Queen Beryl and Dr. Eggman!"

I thought for a moment... _Dr. Eggman... the same one that was mentioned in the paper? If he's working with this Queen Beryl, then this could mean the attacks are somehow related..._

Suddenly, Jadeite lashed out with a fireball, only to have the monkey flip up, avoiding it. Unfortunately, the fire also burned through my restraints, sending me to the ground.

Before leaving, the man let out a small huff. "Fine, then. He's all yours. There's more humans out there. Besides, my trap is working perfectly for getting rid of those Sailor Senshi."

I turned, only to see my opponent leap up, pointing a finger at me.

"You as might as well give up, human! I have been programmed to fight against anyone!" Coconuts taunted, making an odd facial gesture at me.

Truly this machine was programmed with a very large ego.

I sighed, knowing there was no way around it. I was cornered, and left with no choice.

I concentrated, and engaged my battle mode, deactivating my human appearance.

Upon seeing my mechanical form, the robot faltered.

"You... You're..." it stuttered, seemingly confused.

Pointing my gun, I locked my sights. "Yes, I am a machine! And, unlike you, I value human life, especially my master's!" I stated, about to pull the trigger.

"WAIT!" the robotic primate exclaimed, traces of oil leaking out of its head. Perhaps an indicator of earlier trauma?

Coconuts continued, "Tell me, why? I want to know how a heartless machine can value life."

Slowly, I lowered my weapon, noticing a white flag emerging from the robot's tail. An interesting design.

"Because," I explained, trying to piece together why I did, "Humans are a far greater resource of knowledge alive and viable than they are dead."

I did not think this was my complete reasoning. "Part is also of my own interest in the way humans act." I added.

Coconuts sat down, lost in thought.

"So, you value human life because they can help you? You betrayed Dr. Eggman for that?" he asked.

I was confused. "Dr. Eggman?" I queried. "I have only heard of newspaper reports, but I do not know him."

It was almost like I had said something ridiculous to Raye. The robot was jumping around, his mind aflutter, I guessed, with new information.

"So you don't remember anything? You don't recall out great leader, nor his vendetta against Sonic?" he shouted, steam starting to emerge from his ears.

I feared that he was going to push his processing too far and overheat, so I tried to calm him down.

"I do not. However, if you will tell me, I will gladly listen."

This seemed to do the trick, as it finally calmed down.

Sighing in relief, the robot sat back down, and shook his head.

"I can't explain him in full detail, but I do know that he is a powerful mechanical genius. I am just one of his subordinates. But, if you don't know about him, I guess that you really weren't built by him. All of Dr. Eggman's robots have some kind of information about their leader inside them. I was thrown off by you being a robot like me." Coconuts explained.

The monkey looked at me with interest now. "What are the humans you are with like?" he asked.

I tried to think of it as best I could. How could I best put into logic what the three girls were like?

"Well," I began. "There is a blonde named Serena. She's fun-loving and energetic, able to be friends with pretty much anyone. However, she does have one major flaw: she can be lazy most, if not all, of the time."

Then I moved onto the next one. "Amy is quite the opposite: She's remarkably intelligent, driven, and can master most studies she encounters. But, she can take too long trying to reason a problem out, when direct action is needed."

Finally, I finished up, "Now, my master, is a woman named Raye. She can be stubborn and seemingly mean-spirited at times, but does mean well. She has been hard on me at times, but I am sure she cares deep underneath. I am truly fortunate to serve underneath such a powerful person."

Coconuts sat, his primate expression unreadable. Finally, after several minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Are they... ever mean to you?"

Confused, I tried to get the robot to clarify.

"Mean? In what way?"

A flash of shock, before his answer.

"Do they ever call you a nincombot, put you on janitor duties, treat you like garbage?"

I scanned my memory banks, trying to find instances of insults, menial tasks, and system abuse.

Finally, I spoke my answer to him.

"No. Just the initial distrust when I first met my master. She has had me investigate a series of mysterious instances, but that was about as poor as things were."

Looking around, the badnik leaned in close, dropping its voice volume to little more than a whisper.

"Do you think these... humans would accept me? I mean, nothing against Dr. Eggman, but I've gotten no respect for my hard work."

I tried to consider this, as I began to think of the possible ways they would think.

After several minutes, I said, "I cannot exactly foretell how they would react. However, if they accepted me as an ally, they would undoubtedly do the same for you."

Coconuts seemed to ponder this for quite some time.

Suddenly, he looked up, with determination.

"Alright. There is a creature here, a Youma is what Jadeite called it, with the ability to create illusions to fool humans, then drain their energy while they're distracted. I think that's the trap he was talking about."

Upon realizing this information, I turned, rapidly considering the possible spots the Youma could strike.

"Listen, now that I've told you this, I can't show my face to Dr. Eggman anymore. I'm a traitor." The simian lamented, before adding in a somewhat hotheaded tone, "So, your 'friends' better accept me!"

I nodded, as I realized that the Candy House was exactly where the trap would be. The perfect spot, since most kids can't resist sweets.

"Let's get over to that Candy House." I said, reaching my hand out to my fellow machine. 

* * *

Name: Coconuts

Aliases: None/Unknown

Notes: Coconuts is one of Dr. Eggman's badniks. Notably, modeled after a monkey or primate. However, he has recently defected for his own personal reasons. His information on Eggman's machines can be useful. He does have a bright and cheery personality at times like Serena. It will be interesting to see if he has other characteristics similar to her.

His body, though physically weak, is extremely agile and flexible. A variety of microservos must be in use in his joints, allowing far superior physical agility as opposed to standard hydraulics.

In addition, his tail seems to possess a unique variety of tools stored within.

Threat level: 5 

* * *

About halfway towards the house, I turned my scanners on, once again assaulted by static.

"I forgot! My sensors aren't at full capacity. There is local interference."

Coconuts nodded from his hanging place on my right leg, his prehensile tail clinging like a third arm.

"That would be that Youma. Her illusions are somehow able to interfere with our own processing systems. We'll have to be careful."

I nodded, understanding.

We landed outside. Luckily, there was nobody around. Setting my laser blaster on a low setting, I was able to create a beam of energy with enough power to cut through the locking mechanism. We carefully entered the palace, both of our guards up. My robotic companion, while not in possession of any weapons, held his fists, ready to attack or defend.

I myself had my blaster drawn, not quite sure what to expect.

We carefully stepped over the drained bodies.

"They're..." the simian began, as I finished.

"Still alive. Barely." I continued searching for the noticeable appearance of my master and her allies.

The Youma didn't appear to be here, nor my master or her friends.

"Hey, Eggrobo!" Coconuts shouted. "I found something!"

I walked over, seeing the familiar teal-colored hair of none other than Amy.

"That's Amy..." I commented, already bringing her body around to lay on her back. I carefully analyzed her vitals.

Had I been a human, I might have sighed in relief. But, I'm just a machine incapable of such feelings.

"Her pulse is steady." I finally said, as my partner pulled out a glass of cold water.

I nodded, seeing where he was going with that. By inducing an awakening upon her gradually...

I didn't think too long upon this, as the monkey threw the water upon her face, soaking her clothes, but succeeding in reviving her.

The result was immediate: Amy snapped awake, looking confused, before seeing my face.

"E-Eggrobo." She stuttered, sitting up slowly.

"Serena and Raye... they're in danger. It's a..."

I nodded, finishing her sentence. "Trap, yes. I've been able to find an ally, however." I indicated Coconuts, who performed a strange salute.

"Coconuts reporting for duty, miss!" he announced, as I heard two voices from behind.

I drew my gun, ready to fire in mid-turn, but I stopped upon seeing the other two.

"Sailors Mars and Moon. I am glad to see that you're safe."

The two senshi nodded, and indicated Coconuts.

"Who's the runt?" my master queried, as Moon picked him up, hugging him.

"Aw... He's so cute! Can we keep him?"

I saw my poor companion's face in utter terror. Had I been in the same situation, I probably would have been scared as well.

"He is Coconuts, a badnik like me." I explained, as Serena finally released my associate.

"Hehe... Nice to meet you, too." he said, holding out his simian hand towards my master with respect.

Raye just brushed past, helping Amy up.

"Listen, we need Sailor Mercury."

Just as she pulled out her pen to transform, my imaging began to warp, static starting to fill my vision.

I turned, only to find that the static had intensified to the point where, even with only visual sensors online, I couldn't see into the static.

"I... I've lost all sensors!" I stated. "I cannot fire at the time, lest I wind up causing unnecessary collateral damage!"

I heard a hiss of frustration. I had to assume it was my master.

Out of options, I prepared to leave the battle, when I heard Coconuts speak up.

"Eggrobo, as badniks, we all have a connection to each other. Please, try to kindle that connection. I was built to be immune to this Youma's illusions."

I thought a moment, the concept confusing me. All machines were connected in one way or the other, true. But... was it possible to connect and use another machine's resources?

There's only one way to find out.

"Alright. Uplinking to Badnik Coconuts." I stated, as my vision began to clear slightly, but went back to static.

"Alright, Eggrobo." my simian companion began, "I'll provide you with the raw coordinates of where the Youma is. That should help you get a clear shot!"

As the numerical coordinates poured into my interfaces, a strategy developed in my minds.

"Alright. Sailor Mercury, provide us with some cover. Moon, Mars, I would like you to distract the Youma, while I charge up my Nova Bomb for attack." I said, already beginning the first procedures for initiating an explosive.

I didn't hear their confirmation, but the input from Coconuts confirmed their compliance with my request.

"Bubbles Blast!" I heard Mercury cry, my environmental sensors picking up on the increase of humidity in the room.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" I heard Sailor Moon call out, throwing her tiara.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" I heard my master cry out, as Coconut's sensors picked up a rather strange phenomenon: Mars' attack combined with Sailor Moon's, increasing its power output twofold.

Contemplating this, I altered my bomb's trajectory to intercept with the attack, increasing our damage potential.

I released, and heard the gasps of everyone.

"You idiot!" I heard Mars cry out, "You-"

Her voice cut off as the explosive released all its kinetic energy, combining with the flaming tiara, creating a green jolt of energy to course through it. An interesting work of art, if one were interested in sheer battle function.

The tiara continued on at an increased velocity. When it hit the Youma, I was saddened when the communications with Coconuts cut off, only to be startled with my own vision's restoration.

The tiara's explosion released a violent burst of green plasma combined with red flames. A beautiful sight, if I cared for such aesthetics.

I watched as the energy source, which appeared to have once been an apple, exploded with a dull thud.

All my sensors immediately came back online, much to my relief. My scans into the apple's remains indicated some kind of energy storage container. Perhaps used for containing organic energy?

If it wasn't turned to dust, I would have asked if I could have studied it, found possible ways to exterminate it with as few shots as possible. Any energy container has a shatterpoint: a small flaw in its storage matrix where, if stimulated, would detonate, releasing the stored power. If I could discover what kind this Negaverse was using, I could help prevent the energy sapping.

Then again... there's no guarantee that the energy would be released in a safe manner.

I turned to my associate.

"Well, Coconuts, I believe that's the end of that Youma."

I heard him chuckle, and noticed that he climbed up on my head.

"Yeah, but, I think you overdid it a little."

I looked over, and noticed a blast crater approximately ten feet in diameter.

"Perhaps. I'll have to recalibrate my system to reduce the power output for Nova Bombs designed for use in conjunction with other attacks."

Mercury looked at Coconuts, transforming back into Amy.

"There's only one problem. How are we going to get Coconuts out of here without drawing attention."

I looked over at Serena.

"Perhaps the disguise pen will be of use. If it affected me, it should, undoubtedly, work for his system as well." I suggested.

The blonde nodded, handing the device to the robotic chimpanzee, Luna giving instructions on how to use it.

Coconuts held it high, shouting "Disguise power. Make me a human!"

When the light faded, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, as I engaged my own human appearance.

Where there had been a mechanical simian, there now stood a boy, roughly 13 years of age, with red hair, wearing a gray uniform, his deep brown eyes reflecting an odd mix of confusion and elation.

"I... I don't believe it. This... is amazing!" he shouted, jumping around and performing cartwheels.

I smirked.

"Well, come on, Co." I said, before adding, "We'll make you a more human name later."


	9. Chapter 8: Cruises and repairs

A/N: Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I didn't realize how hard it really is to keep a first person perspective, especially one alien to human customs.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I know it's a little more detached from the corresponding show, but I hope to create a slightly more parallel story with the Egg in the next few chapters. Who knows? Maybe coincidence isn't really a coincidence after all?

* * *

We had returned to Raye's home that day, tired, but triumphant. To be honest, I was glad to finally have a fellow machine to talk with during those lonely hours in the night.

But, that did cause a question to rise within me, one which I promptly voiced.

"Where will Co stay? I doubt Raye's grandfather will like having another orphan in his home."

My master nodded in agreement.

"That is a problem, Drake. Grandpa wanted you only because of you knowledge with food."

I heard a sigh, as Coconuts slumped forward, discouraged.

"I suppose I could live on the roof... foraging for spare used oil when I can find it..." he groaned.

I heard a chuckle behind me, my analyzers identifying it as Amy's.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Coconuts! My mother's hardly at home. Besides, I think you'd feel more comfortable away from prying eyes." She tilted her head oddly, a smile playing across her lips, "Just call it a guess."

My fellow machine nodded, almost... happy?

"Oh, Thank you, Amy!" he squeaked, hugging her tightly.

I chuckled, trying to replicate a human emotion. A... warm, fuzzy feeling seemed to bloom from my core again. I would have to analyze this strange phenomenon in further detail at some point. However, my last analysis of this event proved it to have no adverse effect on my system. Perhaps just a minor bug.

As Serena, Coconuts, and Amy all waved to my master and I, I couldn't help but feel that things were beginning to heat up. This Negaverse had already suffered multiple losses, and lost a major robotic minion. And yet... my Chaos Algorithm hinted that these past few events are merely the startup sequences for a far larger program at bay..

The next morning, I rose and began working on my master and her grandfather's breakfast, a simple compilation of poultry eggs mixed with vegetables and a processed dairy product called 'cheese'. The recipe called it an omelette.

Having finished the preparation, I bid the two a good day, and proceeded to return to their storage building, continuing my work on repairing the vehicle.

So far, I had managed to pull the top half of the engine off, which seemed solidly built, despite the serious rust and warping.

I pulled up a piston, carefully checking it against several tools I had, and rested it back into the block.

Reattaching the battery, I turned the engine, checking the piston movement, smiling slightly with satisfaction at the perfect synchronization I had obtained.

The constant rattling of a spun bearing reminded me, however, that I still had a long way to go before this old automobile was roadworthy again.

As I removed the bolts holding the crankshaft in place, I heard a voice call out from the door.

"Still working on that piece of junk?"

I rolled out from underneath the truck, I saw Raye's grandfather enter, looking slightly disgusted.

"I don't mind you working on that old pile, but I need you to run a few errands for me," he said, handing me a short list.

I nodded, getting up.

"I'll do it at once... after I clean off this grime."

I pulled out the list, checking the last thing off. Having accomplished my tasks, I prepared to return back to Raye's home.

"You... Traitor, Amy! Don't come crying to me when it's a disaster!" I heard a shout... Serena's. I'd know that voice anywhere. Especially since I hadn't fully repaired my hearing sensors since her last scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around. Serena, besides Luna, was alone.

"Oh, Drake!" I heard the blonde organic shout, crying into my arms. "It's awful! Raye won two tickets on the romantic Sunset Cruise, and is taking Amy instead of me!"

I looked at her in confusion. Romance... on a boat?

Shrugging off the obvious illogic, I simply replied, "They're her tickets. I think she can choose who she wishes to go on the cruise. If it makes you feel better, I didn't get invited, either."

Of course, I failed to mention that I wouldn't have wanted to go anyway. Machines have no interest in love. Furthermore, my algorithms suggested that the event would have led to unnecessary tensions due to the human nature of assumption.

Serena pulled off, sniffing a last few tears back.

"Right. But, shouldn't Sailor Senshi stick together?" she asked.

There was no doubting her logic.

"You are right. However, I believe Amy and Raye will be fine on this trip."

Serena nodded, seeming to give into my assurances, but I noticed a small flicker in her eyes, like she wasn't about to give up. One way or another, she was getting on that cruise.

At least, that's what I could gather from the Chaos Algorithm.

I sat back down, continuing to pull that darned crankshaft. Was it welded into place?

Coconuts sat back on a small box, letting out a small whistle.

"So, Raye took Amy instead of you?"

I nodded, grunting a little as I finally wrenched the shaft out of the block.

"Yeah. I don't mind though, romance isn't something we really know about. I mean, I think she might have gotten the wrong idea. Besides, I don't think I'm exactly watertight."

I heard him chuckle a little, sitting back.

"Oh, Drake, you're hilarious! Of course she would have gotten the wrong idea, but what do you think they'll think of two young women on a couple's cruise," he giggled, the concept seeming to find amusement within him.

I raised an eyebrow, thinking.

"They'll think of two women desperate for dates and hoped to meet guys on this cruise?" I asked, wondering if that was it.

He shrugged, laughter ceasing.

"Eh, close enough."

I looked over the part I had just pulled. I'd have to get a new shaft. Cracked right down the middle.

But, that could wait until later, as I stood up.

"Think either one's ready yet?"

Coconuts simply laughed.

"You don't know females, do you?"

We stood at the docks, looking at the other couples boarding.

I looked at Raye. Her red dress... which seemed to be the same color as my paint, brought out her eyes, while her white gloves protected her hands... and bore a strange resemblance to the ones painted onto my own appendages.

"What are you looking at?" she growled, "Do I have a spot or something?"

I shook my head, as a thought crossed my mind.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a small device, which looked like a small gold necklace, a golden locket inlaid with silver in the shape of two birds in flight. It was a little rough around the edges, but served its purpose well enough.

"Here..." I said, attaching it to her neck.

I saw her eyes fill with something unusual... not tears, but confusion.

"Drake..."

I touched the small ruby in between the two birds, which clicked slightly.

"It's the best I could do at the time. While you wear this, I can help monitor things remotely. Even though I cannot physically be on the boat with you girls, I can still see what you see, and hear what you hear," I explained.

Even Coconuts seemed surprised by my presentation.

"How did you build something like that so quickly?" he asked.

I shrugged, unable to find an answer.

Raye nodded in understanding. "Something to do with your damaged memories, huh?"

Amy looked around, a little confused.

"Where's Serena?"

The cruise ship left the port, as Coconuts and I settled down on a nearby crate.

"You think the Negaverse might attack that boat?" he asked.

I shrugged, running the logic again through my Chaos Algorithm.

"It's possible. There's a boat filled with humans filled with energy, in one form or another. There's no nearby Senshi that can attack as far as they know, and it's a remote location that's not easily accessible by conventional means."

My simian friend nodded in agreement.

"So, you planted that camera on Raye on purpose?"

I nodded, relaying the stream to his own system.

"Wow, I've never seen so many people before..." he said, "If we could eat, I'd be munching on some popcorn right now."

I looked over at Coconuts.

"You seem to know a large amount regarding humans," I commented.

He shrugged, smiling weakly. "Not really, Eggrobo. Just some old movies. In fact... I think I still have some uploaded right now."

"Movies... as in fictional recordings of made-up instances?" I queried, vaguely recalling my master's lesson on such things. "Typically made for entertainment?"

My fellow machine nodded.

"Yeah. It's still fun to watch some of them. Here, let me put one on. Nothing's happening right now. Besides, aren't you tuned to Raye's transformation... thing?"

I shrugged, as he put on a movie. It seemed one of those strange films in black and white. The premise was a doctor using his vast intellect to breathe life into a corpse, creating a living monster for him to control.

Strange overall... it felt somehow... familiar. Perhaps I had seen a similar video before my memory erasure?

As I contemplated this, my alarm suddenly rang, knocking Coconuts to the ground, as I stood up, scanning the horizon for the cruise ship.

"Energy shift." I said, Focusing on the ship, calculating the distance. "Roughly equivalent to the one I sensed before at the amusement park."

My simian friend leaped up, looking in the same direction.

"It's too far out, though. Even if you went alone, I don't think you have enough power to make that long of a flight."

I nodded in agreement. My system, while designed for flight, lacked the energy output to sustain a half-mile flight above a water expanse.

If only we had some kind of transportation...

"Hey! Look at that!" my chimpanzee friend shouted, tugging me towards a red biplane moored by the dock, out of sight.

I looked it over.

"Intriguing design. It would definitely get us there, but I have no idea how to fly one." I said, looking over the controls, the aircraft's tail bearing the name "Sonic" on it.

Sonic... why did that name sound so familiar...

I inadvertently touched the craft, sending a current up arm into my body. Coconuts gasped as I looked at him.

"Y-y-your body... it's reverted." he stammered.

I looked down, to see the metallic gleam of my paint reflecting my mechanical face.

"This could be problematic..." I said.

"You have no idea..." a voice said behind me, a weapon clicking into place at the back of my head.

I slowly turned, seeing an orange anthropomorphic fox with two tails, pointing a bright yellow gun at my face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't trash you right now, badnik!" he demanded.

I stared, trying to process his request, wondering why he was so defensive.

"I do not have any quarrel with you. I need you to help my friend and I on a flight to assist our allies on that cruise ship," I explained, pointing out to sea.

The fox glared at it, distrustful.

"Why would two machines want to go on a romance cruise, except to cause trouble?" he challenged, glaring at my friend. "Your disguise didn't work, Coconuts."

My friend stepped forward, his body shaking from perhaps a bad servo.

"Y-y-you see, Tails..." he began, oil leaking again from his head. He really should get that checked. "We have some friends on that boat... that happen to be girls. They're in a bit of trouble right now, and Eggrobo here lacks the power to propel himself across the ocean to help them."

The fox, Tails, lowered his weapon slowly.

"Does this have anything to do with those wild energy shifts?" he asked, staring suspiciously at the both of us.

I nodded, explaining what I knew about the Negaverse, and my encounter with the Sailor Senshi.

Tails nodded, closing his eyes.

"Ever since I wound up here, I've been detecting all kinds of power shifts. The two may be related. It's strange, though... Even though you're just a machine, you're willing to come to the aid of your friends?"

I shrugged, the only expression I could find in my resources to apply. "The one named Raye is my master. I will follow her to the ends of the earth if necessary."

After several minutes of silence, the fox opened his mouth to speak.

"It's crazy and doesn't make much sense, but I'll fly you in."


End file.
